


Heavy Weight of Stone by locoforloki(中文翻译）

by leafy_twig



Series: Jewel of Jotunheim [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cultural Misunderstandings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humr, Intersex！Loki（双性）, Jotun!Loki(约顿！Loki）, Loki父母在意Loki, Love, Major character death--Freeform, Multi, Odin actually cares, Political Marriage, Thor需要多看点书, War, king!Thor, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafy_twig/pseuds/leafy_twig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki是约顿海姆的宝石，是在九界之中Laufey不能输给Odin的宝贝。但是Laufey 知道Loki不可能被永远藏着。人类已经在歌颂Loki 的美貌，歌颂他无双的魔力，以及他那只邪恶的只会说没有意义情话的银舌头。</p><p>被欲望驱使的人们威胁说一旦约顿海姆最闪亮的星星被谁夺去贞洁，他们就会向他宣战。因此，Laufey有一个计划：将他的孩子嫁给Odin的第二子，那个最勇猛的战士—Thor.显而易见，在Odin的鼻子下他可以保护他的珍宝。然而在之前Loki从未被人拥入怀中，并且这场婚姻点燃了整个九界的怒火。更糟糕的是，当Loki真正爱上了Thor，一切变的更加焦灼。即使他曾向他的父亲以及他自己发誓这绝不会发生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locoforloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoforloki/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heavy Weight of Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903332) by [locoforloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoforloki/pseuds/locoforloki). 



A translation of[ Heavy  Weight of Stone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/903332/chapters/1747022)

作者：[locoforloki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/locoforloki/pseuds/locoforloki)

译者：leafy_twig

 

* * *

第一章：序幕

曾有一个故事，犹如耳语呢喃。听起来如同在阿斯嘉德温暖的夏日，阵阵和煦微风轻拂金黄麦浪发出的动人沙沙声响。这或是一个谣言，或是一段神话，也或是一个传奇。这是只有酒鬼会讲的醉话，也是在庸人间传播的流言蜚语。这是一段关于约顿海姆被隐藏的宝藏的寓言。他们说Laufey拥有着足以照亮约顿海姆的中心，并如烈火般蔓延照亮整个冰层的星星。没有什么可以与Laufey的宝藏相比，在九界之中也没有任何东西足以与他相配。据传言说，只要Laufey愿意，这个宝石可以让整个九界都俯首称臣。据传言说，是Laufey让Odin赢得了那场战争，因为他担心Odin会发现他的秘密武器。有人说当交出冰棺时霜巨人的脸上满是解脱，庆幸Odin没有发现这个国度真正的心脏。曾有人说当霜巨人交出他们的冰棺时，脸上带着安心，庆幸Odin没有发现约顿海姆真正的宝物。然而在Asgard，有人拒绝相信这些鬼话。

* * *

 Thor Odinson的出生伴随着一场雷暴，那时距离战争结束还有两年。他出生在阿斯嘉德的宫殿，周围是他母亲的护理师以及一切以防万一的周全救助措施，当然，还有他的父亲。当odin听到妻子临产的消息后，立刻从艾夫海姆的议会上策马赶回来。Thor是Odin的第二个儿子，小Balder是第一个。Balder也在生产现场，他躲在保姆的身后，因看到母亲痛苦的尖叫，脸上满是恐惧。当Thor Oddison终于用他的降生给阿斯嘉德增添光彩时，接生他的医师为这个孩子的大小而惊异。在深刻感受了她的16磅小男孩的每一盎司后，Frigga并没有感到惊讶。在她看到她的第二个孩子的第一眼后所有的疼痛都被忘却，她立刻爱上了他。 Thor是漂亮的婴儿。他的金发随着火光而闪耀，他的眼睛比阿斯嘉德边缘的海洋还要蔚蓝，他的皮肤比众神之父的王冠还要金灿。他太完美了。

“他生来就是王者。”当Thor张开嘴开始在他父亲的臂弯里咆哮时，Odin这样宣布道。

然后小Balder在那时就已经决定不去和Thor竞争。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

LokiLaufeyson 出生在最后的战役的前夜。他出生在一个Farbauti和Laufey所能找到的冰川下最深的洞穴里。他们没有工具。他们知道阿萨神族找到了他们的新生儿后会发生什么。对于Farbauti来说这是一场极为痛苦与艰难的分娩。当Laufey将视线放到他的孩子身上后，他几乎确信它已经死了。它没有发出一点声音或是挪动一寸。Farbauti厌恶地盯着它，带着不悦的表情拧着他的脸。“它死了。”他在清理自己的时候发出啪啪的拍打声。“看看它的大小；它看起来还没有三个月的幼崽大。”Laufey感受到了之前从未出现的悲伤。他感到仿佛有沸红的铁拳在紧勒着他的心脏直到他不能呼吸，不能清晰地思考。他注视着他生下来就死亡的孩子的小脸，然后看着他的眼泪从他的脸上滑落，溅到他的婴孩的脸颊上。然而，当这个婴孩缓缓地睁开眼睛时，他的眼泪停止了，Laufey震惊了。他的宝贝不像约顿人一样有着红宝石色的眼睛；相反的，他用像翡翠一般闪着光的眼睛冲他的父亲眨着眼，他的双眸如同艾尔夫海姆的草地一般翠绿。“哦我的宝贝。”Laufey深吸一口气，带着最大的笑容转身朝向Farbauti，“难道他不是最美丽的孩子吗？”Farbauti挣扎着站起来，当看到坐在他丈夫手掌中的小巨人时睁大了双眼。Farbauti用食指轻柔地抚着他儿子的小脸，当这个小东西朝他微笑时他感到自己的心跳也顿了一下。Laufey小心翼翼地将他抱在胸前，然后和Farbauti对视了一下。他的丈夫点了点头，然后在他的嘴角放下一个纯洁的吻。“你是对的。他比之前存在的任何造物都要美丽。小Loki是被天神祝福过的孩子。”他低声说道。“约顿海姆的宝藏。”Laufey低语。

 ————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“约顿海姆的宝藏？”和Fandral坐在他最喜欢的酒馆里，Thor不屑地笑道，“我的父亲在圣战的末尾已经取得了约顿海姆的宝藏；那个冰棺正被放置在那些高墙之内！”Fandral浅酌着又一杯身前的蜂蜜酒，耐心地对他的朋友微笑着。他仰慕他的密友，他未来的国王，但是有时他也会怀疑Thor是否可能就是一个被疏于照管的孩子。从他能够回忆的最远的部分开始，从几个世纪以来，Thor就在阿斯嘉德的勇士之间不断证明着他的价值，他的力量。然而，他一次也没有在藏书阁里面发现过他的朋友像他的哥哥Balder一般不断投入到书籍中。有传言说odin拼命地为他的儿子找一个能用智慧匹配Thor的力量的未婚妻。Fandral曾听到从阿斯嘉德外传来的传言说Odin打算让Thor娶下一个精灵女王。但是Fandral对此表示怀疑，毕竟，Thor可有着睡了一半阿斯嘉德的少女的名声。这可是精灵女王不会接受的事。

“我向你发誓！我曾经和周游过那些遥远的国度的人有过谈话，他们说约顿海姆的宝藏无与伦比。”Fandral大声说道。Thor皱着眉，痛饮了一口自己杯中的蜂蜜酒，脸上带着疑惑。“我的父亲应该知道这件事。Heimdall可以看见它的。”在想了一会儿后他争辩道。

“除非Laufey用魔法将它隐藏。”Fandral指出这一点。Thor不屑一顾地摆摆手，当他的视线捕捉到坐在两桌外的年轻女子时他迅速地喝完自己的酒。他正要起身的时候，不知道从哪里出现的Balder将手牢牢地扣在Thor的肩膀上。Thor看着他，怯怯地露齿一笑。“怎么了，我的兄弟?”他调笑道。Balder看了一眼那位非常丰满的女士然后摇了摇头。“你之前已经上过她了。她是Aleana。你最好在他的父亲听到流言然后向父王要求和你缔结婚约之前不要再动她了。”他叹了叹气。当再次坐下时Thor看起来就像是被浇熄了一般。在向Balder使眼色之前Fandral给了他一个同情的表情。

“你看……你还没有睡过Sif呢。”他诡谲地低声说道。

Thor睁大眼睛地瞪了他的朋友一眼。“然后我永远都不会去尝试。我还想要一个完整的上半身呢，谢谢你的建议，善良的先生。”

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

看着Byleistir和Helblindi在训练场相互打斗和咆哮，Loki不满地撅着嘴。约顿海姆的其他士兵照着他们动作着；用他们的方式在硕大的训练场内跳跃，躲闪，撕扯，摔跤。Laufey挑着眉，好笑地看着Loki无声的念着咒语，绿色的火光在他优美修长的指尖跳跃。“嫉妒是一个糟糕的坏毛病。”他声称道。Loki回给他一个生气的表情，他的绿眼睛变得深邃而危险。

“对于一个被像女人或者病号对待着的人来说。”他嘘声表达自己的不满。

Laufey笑了，响亮的轰鸣的笑声足以让他们坐着的石椅摇晃。“哦，我的孩子。你应该充满感激；从未有任何霜巨人像你一般被爱慕着。”他调笑道。

Loki的嘴噘得更厉害了，他带着愠怒靠在他的爸爸（Papa）身上。Loki渴望与他的哥哥们并肩作战。几个世纪以来他都看着他们骑上巨大的马匹和狼去约顿海姆的最深处作战，并且带着最好的皮毛和宝石回来装饰Loki的卧室。他在不同的宴会上坐着，听着每一个愚蠢的勇士的粗野的话语，看着他们倾倒战利品。他被迫娴静地坐在那里，像一个无脑的女人一般对每一个为了得到他的欢心而为他献上珠宝的勇士微笑和点头。

“我不想被这样爱慕着。”Loki叹气，“有时候我想要加入他们，和一样去作战。”Laufey低下头对他的小巨人微笑。“但是你永远也不会他们一样；你可特别多了。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

Thor恐惧地瞪着他的父亲“娶一个约顿人？”他大喊着，愤怒地将拳头砸向桌子。“我为什么要这样做？”Odin沉默了一会儿，希望能使自己冷静。他无法相信在整个九界里的同盟之中，是他的敌人接受了他的能让两个国度结合的和亲的请求。他盯着他英俊的儿子，开始在想他是哪里不对劲。

“Thor，没有其他的国度愿意将他们的人许配给你。关于你的鲁莽和与少女们的露水情缘已经传遍了九界的每一个角落。甚至连米德嘉德和矮人国的王后也不愿要你！”他愤怒地解释道。

Thor带着威胁地转动着Mjolnir，气急败坏地说：“不愿意要我？阿斯嘉德未来的国王？九界的王？他们不知道他们的拒绝是侮辱了谁！”Thor咆哮着。

Odin叹了叹气，向他的妻子寻求帮助。Frigga走上前，对着她的儿子温柔地笑着。“Thor，听听你父亲想要表达的意思；让别人将女儿给你的要求是我们侮辱了别人。你是Odin之子，你应该有着很好的行为举止与风范，但是在这几个世纪以来你都没有这样做。你也许能够拥有九界中的任何少女但是你没法拥有一个淑女。国王Laufey在知道你的过去的情况下还是慷概地将他的一个孩子许给了你，并且你的父亲已经接受了。”她冷静地陈述着。

他猛烈地瞪向他的父亲，脸上满是被背叛的神情。“你想让我和一头野兽躺在一起吗？”他质疑道。

“你就如一头野兽般粗野。”Odin淡淡地说，“那么作为回报，一头野兽足以与你相配。”

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

在他的父亲继续闲扯的时候Loki皱着眉头。“……他是一个卓越的战士，并且会不出差错地保护你。他不是最聪明犀利的人，但是你有着足够你们二人的智慧。”Laufey温柔地说着。Farbauti轻哼一声，然后继续用Loki又黑又长的秀发编织着错综的辫子。“他是个蠢人但是这一点不错。你可以轻易地用你的美貌支配他，然后愉快地看着这个发情的阿萨人操任何动物。”Farbauti叹气。“虽然他们称呼我们为野兽。”Laufey哼出声。“阿斯嘉德人的富裕程度是你从未见过的。我毫不怀疑他们会给你你应得到的最上等的珠宝与黄金。”Loki撅着嘴，转过头看着他的双亲。“你们要把我送走吗？把我驱逐到另一个国度？”他轻轻地问道。Laufey不可置信地看着他的小儿子。

 “当然不是！”他大喊着，“我已经与众神之父达成协议，你会在阿斯嘉德度过夏天，在约顿海姆度过冬天。Thor王子会统治这两个国度。阿斯嘉德和约顿海姆会在统一的领导下结盟。”他解释着。Loki担忧地抽气。

“但是你呢？你会变得多余！”Farbuati温柔地让他安静。“你爸爸会是约顿海姆的国王，Thor的兄长Balder会是阿斯嘉德的国王。每个月都有一次商讨贸易和解决争端的议会。如果Thor王子在你没有生下继承人之前去世，Helblindi会接管王位。”他解释道。

Loki缓缓点头。“啊，那么为什么不是Balder？为什么不是他接管王位呢？”Laufey慢慢地露出得意的笑容。“因为与众神之父的协议中提到，如果在Thor统治两个过度的时候他在没有同时拥有着阿斯嘉德和约顿的继承人诞生之前去世，那么为了向我们的人民显示善意与公平，应该由一个约顿人来接管王位。”

 Loki没有错过他双亲之间了然的表情。“所以，我不需要生下一个继承人并且你们会保证Thor的死亡？”他总结道。Farbauti爱怜地亲吻着他的头发。“几乎对了，我的美丽儿；你应该生下一个继承人，在他还是一个婴孩的时候Thor会悲剧地死去。这样确保Helblindi会同时统治阿斯嘉德和约顿海姆直到你的孩子长大。”他阐明道。

Loki疲惫的叹气。“看起来是一项繁重的任务。”他闷闷不乐道。

Laufey 和 Farbauti都笑了。“我们真是把你这个小东西给宠坏了。”

 


	2. 只想更好了解你

第二章 我只是想更了解你

 

当见到他最小的弟弟，Helblindi被勾起一丝欲望。

Laufey和Farbauti不惜一切代价地在为阿斯嘉德的王子准备着Loki。

他的波浪状的乌黑长发垂到腰际，头上文饰着复杂的辫子。发辫间装饰的绿宝石让Loki的秀发在光照之下发出魔法般的光芒。他们用黑色的眼影来突出他的翡翠般的绿眼睛，也使得他的睫毛显得不可思议的浓密。他从纤弱的手腕直到手肘部分都带着金手镯，他纤细的脚踝上甚至都有金镯子随着他的移动而叮当作响。然而最美丽的部分是挂在他细长柔滑的脖颈上的设计复杂精巧的金属颈链。这个链子垂过他深色的乳头，链子上挂着Helblindi所见过的最闪亮的绿宝石。要不是纤腰上围着的看起来最柔软的皮毛，他的弟弟几乎可以说是赤裸的。那皮毛也非常的短，使得Loki形状姣好的长腿暴露出来。

Loki会意地挑挑眉。

“喜欢你看到的吗，哥哥？”他咕哝着，手指搅动着一缕头发。

在看向他的弟弟之前Helblindi蠢蠢得眨着眼。

“不。你看起来很廉价。”他撒谎道。

Loki笑了，发出轻快的银铃般的笑声。Helblindi厌恶它们。

他厌恶Loki总是正确，总是那么美丽以及总是那么充满诱惑。Loki行走时就像在舞动，他的臀部仿佛在随着无声的旋律摇晃，他也厌恶这一点。他鄙视那些一见到Loki就立刻爱上他的人们。看到那些男人冲着他的弟弟流口水，疯狂地想用他们肮脏的手去触摸他时他会反胃。

Loki朝他最年长的哥哥靠近，冲他粲然一笑。

“你永远都撒不了谎，Helblindi.”一边将手放在他哥哥的胸膛上他一边调笑道。  
Helblindi低吼着打开他的手。  
“停止。你幼稚的小把戏对我不起作用。”  
Loki又笑了，然后离开了正殿，他的长发柔顺地垂在身后。

“约顿海姆的宝石。”他几乎是带着苦涩自言自语道。

 

在他们在约顿海姆荒芜的陆地上艰难跋涉的途中，Thor怒瞪着每一个胆敢看他一眼的人。天气严寒，狂风呼啸，Thor怀念着阿斯嘉德温暖的轻风。Balder在他身旁前进，他温和的脸上是满是惊异。

“这真是十分不寻常的风景。”他深吸着气；他的双眼闪烁着好奇的光芒。

Thor大声的哼出声，然后淡漠地看着周围的冰川。

“这是一片贫瘠土地。我永远也不会知道为什么父亲会想要拥有它。”他果断地说。

Balder轻笑，着用肩膀戏谑地撞着Thor。

“好吧，你会这样想可一点都不奇怪。你对霜巨人有着无比的偏见。”他指出。

Thor叹了气，凄惨地看着Balder。  
“然后现在我必须要睡一个.”

Balder冲他弟弟友好地笑着，然后走近他，将一直手臂环住他覆着皮毛的宽厚的肩上。他向他靠得又近了一些以便他的悄悄话不会被引导他们的约顿人和阿萨神族听见。

“你只需要和他共寝直到他生出继承人。在这同时，你还可以拥有很多妃嫔。他不能阻止你；他是你的王后但是对你没有权力。”Balder 悄声说道。

Thor吃惊的看着他的兄弟，无法相信诚实好心的Balder会给出这样的建议。

“如果是你，你会这样做吗？”他争辩道。

Balder笑着耸耸肩。

“不，我不会。我会对我的妻子忠诚，但是我也不会嫉妒你。”他承认。

Thor恼怒地大叫，使得一个霜巨人，也就是Byleistr王子转过身，冷酷地看着他。

“一切都还好吗，王子殿下？”他讥笑道。

Thor怒视着他，没有回答，他不介意这个约顿人对有什么看法。

当来自阿斯嘉德的队伍到达后Laufey优雅地从王座上起身。众神之父在穿过大厅时用他的一直完好的眼睛看着Laufey为向他们的到来表示欢迎而准备的华丽的装饰与盛大的宴席，Laufey向他谦卑地鞠躬。Thor就像一个任性的孩子一般站在他父亲身后，眼中是对Laufey的，明显的厌恶。Farbauti微微地向他的丈夫靠近了一点以便他可以对他耳语。

“看来传言是真的；众神之父养了个蠢货。”

Laufey轻拍了他一下，然后走下台阶，站在阿斯嘉德皇室的对面。

“Odin，”他低沉地说：“你的到来是一个莫大的荣誉和荣幸。”  
.  
Odin伸出一只手，两人用力地握手。然后Odin站到一侧，让Thor站到前排。Laufey的红色眼睛赞许地游荡在Thor身上，确认他就如神话中所说的那样身体的每一寸都像一个战士。

“Laufey，我对于你善意邀请的感激无以言表。这是我的儿子，Thor，王位的第一继承人，阿斯嘉德未来的王。”他宣布着。  
.  
“以及约顿海姆。”Farbauti热情地补充。

.Laufey朝着年轻的王子诡秘一笑，然后主动伸出手。

“很荣幸最终与你会面。这是我的儿子Helblindi。”Laufey一边说着，一边将另一手朝Helblindi站着的方向挥去。  
当Thor滑稽地瞪大双眼看着Helblindi令人惊异的身高与壮硕的肌肉时，所有的霜巨人都好笑地看着他。Thor以听得见的响度吞咽了一下然后准备去亲吻Helblindi的手，这时Farbauti阻止了他。

“Helblindi不是你的未婚夫，”他轻声地笑着，红色的眼睛恶作剧地转着。“不是他。你未来的王后是Loki。”

霜巨人们退到一边，让一个比他们小很多的霜巨人显露出来。他比 Thor要矮了几英寸，比他见过的任何生物都要美丽。在Loki漫步向前时他的镯子和珠宝随着他的移动发出如音乐般的叮当声。他将视线放在Thor身上，然后Thor突然感到他自己仿佛说不出话了。他手中的Mjolnir重重地砸在地上，使得整个宫殿的地板都微微晃动。Thor没有看见霜巨人们脸上诡秘的笑容。他也没有注意到阿斯嘉德的战士们向他投来的嫉妒的目光，正殿里的每一个人都无法将自己的目光从眼前的仿佛有魔力般的人儿身上移开。

“我的荣幸。”Loki轻柔地说，他放低视线，使他的浓浓的睫毛如扇般遮住他浅蓝色的脸颊。  
他伸出手让Thor亲吻，然后这个雷神几乎是直接将自己掷到了这个约顿人的脚边。

“这都是我的荣幸！”Thor可能有一点过于热情地说道。  
.  
Loki发出咯咯的笑声，然后宫殿里的每一个人都仿佛竖起汗毛，沉醉在眼前的这个小小的霜巨人的笑容中。

“你真是很有魅力。”Loki一边嘲弄地感叹着一边收回手，退到他双亲的阴影后。

Thor用饱含爱慕地张大眼睛注视着Loki。就连Odin看着Loki的那只完好的眼睛里都发着一种类似渴望的光芒。 Laufey微笑着张开手臂。

“仪式既已完成，让我们尽情享受宴会吧！”

 

Balder喝下又一杯蜂蜜酒，仍然无法将目光从那个苗小的约顿王子身上移开。Loki的就餐方式和其他霜巨人不一样。他小口缓慢地进食，就像是娇嫩的鸟儿一样挑剔地啄着自己的食物。他一边就餐一边专注着听着他父亲的话，他的长发都被聚拢垂在他的左肩。他的绿眸时不时地扫视着殿内，每一个有幸和他对视的人都会发出听得见的吸气声。

 

“这一定是魔法。”Volstagg在他身旁小声说道，眼中带着贪恋，“他一定被施了魔法或者其他的什么。”  
.  
Fandral哼了一声，脸上泛着潮红。

“这不是魔法。我告诉过你那些精灵们唱的赞歌，Loki是约顿海姆的宝石。毫无疑问他是世间最完美的生物。”

Balder悲伤地叹气，用手撑着头。

“Thor真幸运，我嫉妒他的好运。”

Sif弯弯眉毛然后摇头。“我不。我不愿和一个被九界所有的生物垂涎的人成亲。我听过那首关于Laufey的宝石的歌谣；预言家们认为战争会在这颗宝石结婚时来临。”

Volstagg悲伤地摇摇头，他的眼睛仍定格在正在因为Helblindi的话而发笑的年轻王子身上。  
“我不介意。我只想把他绑在我的床上，并且让他永远待在那儿。”

Loki带着淡淡的兴趣坐在椅子上观察着这些阿斯嘉德人。他不会用“优雅”来形容他们，不过他们确实比霜巨人表现出了更多的自控能力。他们虽然用一种诡异的神情注视着他，但他们没有色|眯眯地盯着以为Loki会被他们的粗俗所吸引般举止粗鲁。 他看向长桌的末端，然后笑着看到Thor脸上泛着微红地躲开目光。 Loki有一点惊讶地发现这个阿斯嘉德人还算符合他的心意。他是一个迷人的年轻王子，对于Loki来说他带着异国的风情。 捕捉到Thor看向他小儿子的视线后，Laufey用手掩盖了一个笑容。他朝向Loki，然后低身向这个小巨人耳语。

“让他跟着你离开大厅，然后试探试探他”他低声说道。

Loki不确定地看着他的父亲。一直以来Laufey和Farbauti都在向他强调他的美貌，虽然总是放纵他去戏弄那些男人直到他们求饶，但是他们从未允许他在没有他们监督的情况下这样做。尽管对他人有极度的诱惑，但是Loki可谓是如雪般纯洁。他从未被抚慰过，即使他自己也没有这样过。不像其他男人，Loki从未被唤起过欲|望。他曾见过被激起性欲的男人以及那些坚硬的家伙和滴水的肉穴，但是他从没有去碰过它，也没有被碰过。

Laufey看着Loki担忧的神情，给了他一个宽慰的笑容。

“去吧，我信任你，小家伙。你知道你自己的价值并且他不久之后就会成为你的丈夫。有一些轻轻的抚摸和甜蜜的承诺是无碍的。"他淡淡地打趣道。  
Loki微微脸红地低下头，在他慌乱的时候看起来更加美丽。

 

在看向那个阿斯嘉德王子之前他给了自己一点时间镇静下来。这一次当Thor捕捉到他的视线时他没有移开。Loki缓缓地微笑，然后将头微微偏向身后的出口。Thor睁大双眼，Loki觉得他能听到他加速的心跳声。Loki起身，找了个借口离开，然后步履轻快优雅地走向出口。他听到Thor的椅子向后摩擦的吱嘎声，得意地笑着听着后面传来的急促的跟着他来到走廊的脚步声。当Thor终于跟上他时，Thor的脸发着红光，眼里也闪烁着光亮。

“你可真急。”Loki一面将背靠在身后的冰柱上一面赞许地说着。

“我认为我最好别让我的王后等得太久。”Thor咧着嘴解释道，然后靠近了一些。

Loki将手放在他的温暖的胸膛上以组织他继续靠近。 Loki感叹于他们体温的不同然后露出一个真挚的笑容。

“你是暖的。”他惊叹道，“这感觉…很奇怪。”

Thor略微不自然地笑着，然后低头看向放在自己胸膛上的蓝色的手掌，将自己的手覆上去。  
“我喜欢这种对比。”他说道，然后他宽厚的手完全覆盖上Loki的手。

Loki抬眼看向Thor深邃蔚蓝的双眸，感到胸中有着之前从未感受过的怦然的心跳。他咧嘴笑着看着Thor带着赤裸的渴望靠得更近。

“我以为我会讨厌你。”Thor承认道，他灼热的呼吸使得Loki的脸发痒。

Loki吃吃地笑着，轻柔地将Thor向后推。

“你还不了解我。”他指出，“还有很多的时间让你讨厌我。”  
“我觉得我不会。”Thor坚定地说道。

“这样果断是很蠢的，我的王子。”Loki轻声说着。  
Thor皱着眉毛，再一次靠近，试着在Loki的双唇上落下一个吻，但是这个约顿人在最后的时刻转了头，然后Thor的吻落在了他冰凉的脸上。Thor有一点诧异地向后退去。

“我确定一个吻是无妨的。”Thor淡淡地陈述。

Loki笑了，双眸闪闪发光。  
“但是没有什么是绝对确定的。”他咧嘴笑着质疑。

Thor伸出一只手指勾勒着Loki的脸颊。

 

“我们的婚姻是确定的。”  
Loki将脸向Thor的触碰靠得更近，沉醉在这个阿斯嘉德人皮肤的热度里。Thor将他的脸捧起然后倾下身。这一次Loki没有移开，而是带着好奇等待着这个吻。但是Thor犹豫了片刻，然后就如同魔法失效了一般。Loki轻易地跳出Thor的桎梏，转了个圈，他的头发淘气地拍打着Thor的脸。  
.  
“看到了吗？分秒之间情况就会改变。”Loki调笑道，转而轻盈地连蹦带跳地返回到宴会。  
Thor傻傻地咧着嘴笑着，看着他离去的背影，仍旧不相信自己被幸运女神眷顾般的好运。

Byleistr愤怒地摇着头，他的粗辫子侵略性地抽动。

“真是愚蠢至极！如果你把他嫁给一个阿萨神族绝对会引起暴动！”他坚决地反对着。

Laufey怠倦地看了他的二儿子一眼然后懒懒地摆手。

“无论怎样都会有暴动的。无论Loki和谁成亲，总会有人会不高兴。”他争辩道。  
.  
Helblondi焦虑地咬着嘴唇，带着请求的表情看向Farbauti。  
“Odinson是个粗野的家伙。你已经听到过足够多的关于他的传言。他几乎睡了一半的阿斯嘉德！你怎么能把Loki卖给这样一个如此配不上他的家伙！”他质疑道。

Farbauti不悦地抿着嘴，怒瞪着他的两个孩子。

“问题是没有任何一个人配得上Loki！约顿海姆和阿斯嘉德的婚姻给了Loki我们曾期望的更多的保护。我们有军队，阿斯嘉德有着九界包括Thor Odinson在内的最勇猛的战士。”他激动地说道，“我们没有在Loki不愿意的情况下将他卖给谁。这个男孩知道自己的目的，如果由他一人承担的话负担太重了。Loki是约顿海姆重返战败之前的鼎盛的关键。Loki会带给我们荣光与荣誉，并且不久之后我们就可以高昂着头颅接受来自其他国度的恐惧与嫉妒。”

Laufey同意地点头，给了他的两个儿子一个细微的笑容。

“请记住Loki并不是手无寸铁；他的能力在整个约顿海姆和阿斯嘉德结合之上。”

 

Balder和Thor坐下看着霜巨人的训练。他们是战争中最骇人的生物。他们的每一次倒下都使得大地震动，每一次咆哮都在回响在百里之外。他们是难以对付的战士，这两个王子都无法抑制地钦佩他们。

“他们会成为阿斯嘉德极好的优势。”Balder承认。  
“遗憾的是阿斯嘉德没有给约顿海姆提供什么有价值的东西。”温润的取笑的声音传来。

.这两个男人抬眼，当他们看到Loki带着笑意朝他们慢步走来时都咧嘴笑了。

“难道我不是什么有价值的东西吗？”Thor带着笑质疑道。

Loki抬起一直眉毛然后坐在雷神的身边。

“你的傲慢让你有点儿贬值了。”Loki严肃地说道。  
Balder笑着看着Thor忿忿地说道：“你自己也不是什么谦虚的人啊！”

Loki困惑地皱眉。  
“但是我没有理由需要谦虚。我被打造成能够抚慰一切男人女人的模样；你没有。”他一边说着一边开玩笑地点着Thor的鼻子。

Thor低声轻笑，温柔地凝视着Loki。

 

“你深深地抚慰了我。”他话语中带着的真诚让Loki都微微有些震惊了。

Balder一边起身一边无声地抱怨。

“多余的我应该离开了。”他一边鞠躬一边说道。  
Loki歪着头，漂亮地朝Balder微笑。  
“我父亲曾告诉我嫉妒是一个糟糕的坏习惯。”他取笑道。

这一次 Thor朝他的兄弟戏弄地眨眼。  
“呀，你嫉妒得脸都绿了。”  
Balder的脸变得通红，然后眼神犀利地瞪了Loki一眼。

“我没有嫉妒；我只是给你俩一点私人空间好让你们更加了解彼此。”他厉声说道。  
Loki假装焦急地瞪大眼睛，戏剧性地将手抓在自己的胸前。

“那么谁能来保护我的名节呢？”他喘着气，翡翠般的双眸淘气地闪烁着。

Thor将一直手放在自己的胸上，他的表情是那么的开朗与真挚以至于Loki看到他的脸上几乎要笑出声来。  
“我没有在我们结婚之间玷污你的名节或使你的名字蒙尘的念头，Loki。”他真诚地承诺。

Balder受挫地几乎想Thor一拳，然后他痛苦地看向Loki。这个骗子正极力去抑制自己的笑声但是明显这没什么用。这个小巨人发出阵阵笑声。Balder惊奇地看着每一个战士停下了正在做的事，陶醉在Loki发出的动人的声音里。在看着这个黑发约顿人恣意地笑着时，他觉得身体里的每一盎司的痛苦与紧张都被排除了体外。当Loki最终停下来时，仿佛整个约顿海姆都静止了，安宁洗刷了每一个生物。Loki擦了擦一只眼睛，然后快乐地冲Thor笑道：“你真是太逗了，蠢货。”

 

…

Loki静静地坐着，Angerboda正在梳着他的黑发，每一部分都梳了超过一百次。Angerboda哼着的轻柔的调子让Loki想闭上眼睛。这个年长的魔法师精心护理着Loki的头发，就仿佛它们是由金子编织而成一样。Loki清了清嗓子，然后冲着自己点头。

“我喜欢他。”他这样断言。  
Angerboda没有停止手上的工作，但是Loki能够感受到身后传来的惊讶的表情。Angerboda停止了哼唱，然后清清嗓子。  
“你不应该喜欢他。”他谨慎地说着，一只手向前玩弄地拽着Loki的耳垂。

Loki笑着转过头以便他能看到身后的长辈。  
“但是如果我能够忍受和他上|床，这不是一个额外的好处吗？”他带着笑争辩道。

Angerboda用他生着茧的手背摩擦着Loki光滑的脸颊，冲着他的天真摇摇头。

“记住，他只是暂时被你吸引；你没有看清Thor odinson是一头怎样的野兽。他是一个自以为是，易怒，不忠的男人。毫无疑问，只要他一旦对你做了想做的邪恶的事情之后，你们的婚姻将不留下任何情爱。他会在你们共同的寝殿内安置妃嫔，并且在你一次次拒绝的时候仍然去操他们。他会在游猎的时候把你抛在脑后，然后他会和任何国度的任何少女上床。他会因喜好而肆意杀戮，然后将猎物的尸体带回房间，命令你清洗它们，给它们剥皮，这样他可以将皮毛用来装饰自己的肩膀。他对待你的方式不会比对待任何女人好，因为你最他来说不值一提。一旦他上过你并且你怀孕后，你对于他便再无用处。

Loki略微僵硬了，他不悦地冲他的叔叔皱眉，他悲伤得睁大绿眼睛。  
“这是你所预见的吗？”他轻声问道。  
然后Angerboda，作为唯一一个知道怎么去欺骗恶作剧之神的巫师，慢慢地点头。

“这就是我所预见的。“他圆滑地说着谎言。

 

Thor和Odin并排坐在圆桌旁，Loki和Laufey坐在他们对面。Thor注意到今天的Loki不像往常一般。他当然他如往日一样华贵，他的头发被编织在一起形成一个辫子盘在头上，他身上仍然戴着珠宝与镯子，但是他的眼睛不同往日一般闪烁着。在整个会议中他都没有展现过一次笑颜，他只是脸上带着极其无聊的表情越过Thor的肩膀盯着什么发呆。  
“就这么决定了；Thor会在约顿海姆呆一个月，他返回阿斯嘉德之时就是他与Loki成亲之日。”Odin带着微笑说道。  
Laufey点了点头。

“是的。他们夏季会呆在那里。当气温微冷，冬季来临时，他们会回到约顿海姆。”他强调着。  
Odin瞥了一眼他的儿子。  
“你有什么想要补充的吗？”他亲切地主动问道。

“是的。”Thor点头，一面注视着Loki.“是想到我们的婚姻使你厌烦了吗？”  
Loki恍然从自己的沉思之中跳出，然后仔细地看着Thor。  
“我觉得它虽没有让我如你一般那么激动，但是“厌烦”一词未免太过了。”他调笑道。  
当Loki冲Thor迷人地微笑时，Odin和Laufey都轻轻笑着。然而，不像他往常那样，Thor没有同样地回一个笑脸。

“它没有让我激动。”Thor任性地反驳着。

Loki得意地笑着，然后倾身向前去签署桌两个国王之前已经拟好了的条约。Thor看着Loki肌肤下柔韧的肌肉细微地移动，看着很纤弱但却蕴含着力量。想到当他用自己的身体盖住Loki娇小的身躯，他们靠的更近时Loki他的蓝色长腿围绕着Thor的腰部，这些肌肉会在他的身下移动着……Thor吞咽一声。

“Thor？”Loki悦耳的声音打断他的遐想，“你想要签字吗？”

…  
Thor跟着Balder和父亲走向约顿海姆的城门。当他们在深深的积雪与刺骨的冰冻中艰难前行时，Balder一直缄默和深思着。

“给你一便士，告诉我你在想什么？”Thor提出交易。  
Balder哼了一声，然后朝他的弟弟笑着。  
“你需要付更多的钱，我觉得你还需要雇一个人来理解我的想法。”他嘲弄道。

Thor开玩笑地给了他的手臂一拳，棕黄色的脸上挂着大大的笑容。

“那就考考我，快告诉我 。”他催促。

Odin感兴趣地看向两人，然后冲Balder笑道：“对，考考他”  
Balder摇摇头，然后轻轻地笑了。

 

“它们不重要，只是幼稚的想法罢了。”他一边不屑地摆摆手一边回答道。

当他们抵达城门时，Thor陷入沉默然后冲他的父亲和兄弟做着怪相。  
“我多希望可以和你们一同回家。”他伤感地说道。  
Balder给了Thor一个最紧的拥抱，将这个壮一点的神坻抱离地面。

“当你归来，你会带着一个伴侣和一个新的国度。荣归故里。”他说道。  
Odin将一直手放在Thor的肩膀上，然后带着最热切的表情看着 Thor。

“对我发誓在接下来的一个月里你不会做任何伤害Loki的事。Laufey已经挑明了，如果有任何不得体的事情发生，那么毫无余地，这份合约会被撕毁。”

Thor 翻了个白眼然后瞪着他的父亲。  
“我不是野兽，我能够自我控制。”听到Thor的话Balder和Odin都笑了。  
“再会了，我的男孩。保重。”

“想和我一同去游泳吗？”

 

Thor从他正艰难阅读的书中抬起头，然后急切地对Loki点头。

“非常！我担心我快要在乏味中失去理智了。”他夸张地说道，一面激动地跳起来。

Loki笑着，然后这一对人儿出发了。他们在闲适的静谧中出发，离开了藏书阁。自从Odin走后已经有一周了，Loki一直假装得十分繁忙来与Thor保持着距离，让Thor每次都只能短暂地看到他一眼。因为Loki不希望让雷神觉得他对于他们即将而至的婚姻很渴望与激动。

“你会骑马吗？”Loki优雅地让Thor倒吸一口气地骑上一匹雪白的马，一面问道。  
Thor朝Loki皱眉，然后交双臂交叠在宽阔的胸前。

“有战士是不会骑马的吗？”他蹬上一匹黑色的牡马然后质疑道。

Loki耸耸肩然后他们策马跑出马厩。

“这又不是没被听说过。”在他们的马开始加快速度时他淡淡地说道。

 

当马儿开始疾驰时，Loki朗声笑着，他喜欢风拂过脸颊的感觉，他披散的头发就如同一种披肩一样在他的身后飘着。Thor是个很好的骑手，他轻易地跟上了Loki的速度，他金色的头发也在他身后拂动。他也笑着，他发出的低沉又爽朗的笑声搅动着Loki的内心。他们穿过雪原，当Thor与他对视时他几乎要不能呼吸，因为他的眼中带着如此露骨的渴望。Loki连忙移开目光，然后Thor放低视线，试着忽视在胸中翻腾的热度。

…

Helblindi透过宫殿的窗户看着Loki和Thor策马奔驰。  
“他正带他去温泉。”Angerbonda叹息着说：“愚蠢的孩子。”  
Helblindi挑了挑眉，然后转过身面对着这个巫师。  
“众神之父知道吗？”他问道。

Angerbonda带着不信任看着这个不耐心的王子。

“不。并且你也最好保持沉默。Loki可能会犯傻但是他不笨。他知道如果他让这头野兽在时间未到时碰了他他会付出什么代价。”  
…

当他们来到温泉边，Thor惊呆了。他兴奋地看着热气从池中冒出，在空气中懒懒地打着旋。他跳下马，将牡马拴在Loki的母马旁。这个小小的约顿人朝他笑着，然后解开围在腰间的兽皮。Thor有礼地移开目光，他听到Loki在跃入水中，溅起一点水花的时候发出的笑声。

“你现在可以看了。“他气喘吁吁地喊道。

Thor转过身，然后对着这个王子露出笑容。他飞快地解开衣服，然后注意到Loki没有像他一样注意着礼节，而是睁大眼睛，带着渴望的眼神看着他露出如雕刻般的壮硕肌肉和小麦色的皮肤。当Thor赤裸后，他轻松地游到Loki身边。当他靠近后，Loki将手臂围住Thor的脖子，将他们二人靠得更近。Thor的手自动地环住Loki的细腰，他们们的胸几乎贴在一起。

“你比我能想象得更美。”Thor低语着，想要亲吻对面的苍白的双唇。

Loki惬意地笑了，用修长的手指轻轻戳着Thor的后颈。

“你比我想得更和人心意。”他顽皮地嬉笑道。  
Thor大着胆子将手放得更低，将手刚好放在臀部的幅度上。Loki的眼神变得有些深邃，他将自己靠得更近，这样他们的胸可以说是紧贴着。Thor给了Loki一个试探的神情，Loki耸耸肩。

“我们在三周之后就要结婚了；我觉得这样无妨。”

 

Thor咬咬唇然后俯身靠近Loki，他的唇在他的唇上逗留了一会儿然后轻柔地覆上去。他惬意地扭动着，Thor紧紧地拥抱着他，他的温暖的唇在Loki冰凉的唇上动作着，Loki发出惊喜的喘息。他们的舌头湿润地搅在一起，Thor的手伸向Loki的臀部然后捏了捏两个臀瓣。Loki惊讶地大声呻吟，这呻吟直直地传到Thor的阴茎上。然而，Loki挣开他的怀抱，然后游开了一些，微微喘息着。Thor给了他一个沮丧的表情，Loki哼了声。

“我是说我们会在三周之后结婚，并不是我们已经结婚了！”

Loki游到岸边，缓缓地跃出水面，花了一点时间拧拧头发上的水。他不用转身都知道Thor正注视着他。他朝自己得意地笑了下，然后将头发甩到肩后，走到他们放置衣服的地方。Loki捡起他的兽皮，然后又将它围在之前的地方。他转过身看着Thor，发现雷神冲他笑着。

“你喜欢我注视你，是吗？”他一面游向他，一面喊着。

 

Loki嗤笑一声，然后点头。

“对。我喜欢。”

…

自从在湖边游泳之后Thor便没有怎么见到过Loki 了。他猜测是为了他们的婚礼，Loki有很多需要准备的东西。因此他独自在约顿海姆闲逛着，使自己对着这块会成为他未来国土的一部分的土地渐渐熟悉。

Thor沿着冰雪行走着，仍旧不明白为何霜巨人选择在冰川之下居住。

Loki曾告知过他很多次，所以他知道Loki会感受到寒冷。

当转角看到一个客栈时他冲自己笑笑。  
他进入这个冰洞然后径直走向吧台。他有一点讶异，他以为里面的东西都是由冰做成的,但是除了有一点冷之外，这就像是一个阿斯嘉德的客栈。Thor向酒保示意然后点了一杯蜂蜜酒。冰冻的酒让Thor舒服地哼出声。客栈里很拥挤，但是聚集在里面的霜巨人们好像陷入了沉默。

“Thor王子？”一个在离他最远的角落的霜巨人喊道。

Thor转过身看着他，然后点头。“有何事？” 

这个霜巨人邪恶地露出一笑，他的朋友们用手肘推着他，无声地鼓励他继续。

“你能给我们说说操约顿海姆的宝石是什么滋味吗？当你高|潮的时候有没有让你觉得你们已经夺走我们足够多的东西了？”他恶意地嘲弄着。

Thor皱紧眉头，将酒杯重重地砸在桌上。

“这不是你们该有的与未来的国王说话的方式！”他愤怒地斥责道，“如此议论你们自己的王子以及未来的王后也是罪不可赦的。”

这个带着疑问的神情的霜巨人看起来完全恬不知耻。

“我只想想知道是否众神之父会和你轮流着上他罢了。毕竟Loki的确如此诱人，不是吗？”

Thor闻言站起身来，但是酒保立马挡住了他，将一只巨大的手放在他的肩膀。

“殿下， 我无意冒犯，但是您最好离开。他们只是找乐子的年轻人罢了。”他镇静地说。

Thor冲酒保点点头，起身准备离开。那一群年轻的霜巨人大声地笑着。

“哦，Loki王子很幸运有这样一个英勇，勇猛的丈夫！你知道为什么吗？我敢说，每一次你显示那些健美有力的肌肉时，他的小穴一定会滴水，他的阴茎一定会颤抖，因为它们曾经因我而这样！他求着我要了四次-”  
.  
随着一声愤怒的咆哮，Thor扔出Mjolnir，Mjolnir穿过房间直直得重击在那个惹麻烦的霜巨人的胸上。这个霜巨人被击得穿透冰层，向后飞去，速度块得如风一般。当Mjolnir重回到Thor等待着的手中时，屋里的每一个人都陷入沉默。金发神祗暴怒地瞪着每一个约顿人，他的蓝眼睛闪着危险的光芒。

“把这看成给你们所有人的一个教训；没有人可以对Loki恶语相向。”

…  
当Laufey告诉Loki 这个故事时，这个娇小的巨人情不自禁地莞尔一笑。

“他真是一个粗人，对吗？”Loki惊叹着，想到Thor维护他的名誉，一种隐秘而炽热的感觉在他的心里翻滚。

Laufey嗤笑一声，然后愉悦地摇头。

“他们说整个国度都无人能比得上他的力量。注定地，他真的可以打败所有巨人。”

Loki甜蜜地冲他父亲笑着。

“那么加上我的魔法，我们是天生的一对。没有其他国度胆敢侵犯我们一步。”

不久之后便是Loki应该前往阿斯嘉德的时候了。他缓缓从床上起身，然后向四周注视着他的寝殿。这是最后一次他独自从这张床上醒来，最后一次他将在身旁没有一个正打着瞌睡的，巨大的，金发火炉的情况下醒来。感到双唇抑制不住地想要勾勒一个微笑时Loki皱眉。这个叫Odinson的男人一定也有他自己的魔法，因为Loki从未像这般为他人痴迷，更何况是阿萨神族！响亮的敲门声预示着他父亲的到来。Laufey冲他的小巨人微笑，在一个足够十个人睡的大床上他看起来是那么娇小。

 

“时辰到了。”他叹息着说，“Odinson正朝城门赶去。”

Loki得意地笑着，手指缠绕着他的发尾。

“他是在着急地等我还是急着回家呢？”他稍稍调笑道。

Faebauti和Laufey交换一个会意的神情，然后Laufey点点头，穿过房间，坐在他小儿子的床边。Loki疑惑地看着他。

“明晚你将会成亲，当你成亲之后一些事情你需要去做。”Laufey轻柔地低语道，手指穿梭在Loki蓬乱的发间。“一些你绝对听说过但是没有做过的事。”

Loki狡黠地朝他的父亲笑着。

“性交？”他可爱地说道。

Laufey点头。

“是的。阿萨神族的身体结构和我们不一样，毫无疑问这个蠢货会感到震惊，毕竟他只知道了解他们族人的身体。作为他的王后，帮助他在这个过程之中放松将成为你的职责。我确定Odison知道怎么对付雌性的部分，但是也许在雄性的部分他需要一点帮助。”

当Farbauti戏谑地看着他时，Loki脸红了。

“不要戏弄他，Loki。”

Loki顿了一下，瞪向他的父亲。

“我自己在这方面都没有经验的情况下我为何要去戏弄他？”他咬牙说道。

Laufey赞成地点头，在Loki光滑的额头上落下一吻。

“你会成为一个完美的恋人，这是你的天赋。小家伙，你什么也无需担心。现在，在Odinson为了自由逃跑之前，快点打扮好你自己。”

…

当他们登上阿斯嘉德的土地后Thor愉悦地叫出声来。他向在彩虹桥的末端迎接他们的兄弟和父母奔去。相反地，当Loki来到这座金色城市时他只是惊叹着看着四周。即使是从这里他也可以看到阿斯嘉德雄伟的宫殿。他羞涩地跟着Thor来到Odin和他的王后所站的地方。Loki鞠躬，向他们展示出最能使人消除敌意的魅力。

“很荣幸能亲眼目睹这座金色的城市。”他惊叹道。

Frigga走上前，将双臂环住他，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

“欢迎来到你的新家！”她一边越快地对Loki微笑，一边热情地说道。

Thor离开他兄弟的拥抱，然后转身向Loki咧着嘴笑，让Loki感到一点窒息。雷神永远一如既往地那么金灿灿的，但是在阿斯嘉德他还散发出温暖，美丽和善意。Loki缓缓地回他一个微笑。Odin和Frigga交换一个欢乐的表情，Balder忍俊不禁地摇摇头。  
“来吧，”Thor伸出手等待Loki握住，“人们等不及要见他们未来的王后了。”

Loki信步向前，使他们的十指交握，苍白的唇角勾勒出一个真挚的笑容。他们走下彩虹桥，蹬上坐骑，然后策马前往城市。当看到一群群的人在阿斯嘉德的城门前不耐烦地走动，急切地等待着他们未来的国王的归来时，Loki有一点被惊吓住。Thor转身看向他，脸上堆满笑容，发出响亮的笑声。

“来吧，Loki！让他们看一看！”他吼着，然后策马奔进人群。

Loki并没有跟着做，他对Thor的鲁莽摇摇头。他驭着他的雪白的母马小步走着，兴趣盎然地观察着阿斯嘉德的人|民。当Loki穿过城门时，一阵阵吸气声回响在人群之中。

他们为他钴蓝的肌肤与如瀑的乌发而折服。他们渴望地注视着他被金链与镯子装饰着的柔韧而又紧致的身体。人群陷入安静之中，然后毫无预兆地，他们全都跪了下去。Loki惊讶地眨着眼，他从未想过会得到这样的迎接。Thor骄傲地看着身后的Loki，停下来等待Loki跟上他。Odin惊奇地看着整个阿斯嘉德为这个约顿王子躬下身子， Frigga止不住笑容地看着Thor与Loki手牵着手站在他们的子民面前，然后一同登上前往宫殿的金阶。

 

...

第二天清晨，Loki坐在他临时的卧室里，注视着镜子里的自己。今天他将嫁给Thor—Odin的子嗣，雷神，阿斯嘉德与约顿海姆的王。然后他将成为他的王后。看到镜子里自己的映像他满意地笑着。Thor真的是一个幸运的王子。几乎没有人可以值得他的注意与爱慕。 然而，Loki却愉悦地被这个粗人惊喜着。他并不如Loki最初担忧的那般迟钝与蠢笨。他比大多数人都善良，比任何Loki所遇到人都令人温暖。他有着如金子一般的心，引诱着Loki去熔化它。

从卧室门传来的敲门声打断了Loki的沉思。一名年轻的侍女带着Loki需在仪式上穿的绿色礼服进入房间。

“阁下，您需要快一点了。他们五分钟后会在金殿等您。”她说道。

Loki翻了翻眼皮，然后从书桌后面走出来。他在头上挥了挥手，然后他长长的黑发开始自己编起了辫子。金子做的珠宝与链子开始装饰着他的身子。一个粗厚的项链自动地缠上他的脖颈，同时手镯环上他纤细的手腕。放置在床上的绿色的袍子飘了过来，然后他轻易地套上了它。这件礼服是由最上等的布料织成，长及拖地。这件礼服露出他的肚脐，并且，没有袖子，展示出他紧致的肌肉。他的额处环着一条金色的链子，一个精小的翡翠垂在双眼之间。当他辫好的辫子垂在背后时他注视着镜中的自己。他赞许地点点头，然后转后看着已经满脸通红的侍女。

“我准备好啦。”

长笛的演奏声宣告着Loki到达金殿。Thor的母亲将这座殿堂装饰成花园的样子，葱郁的大树与浓密的灌木丛覆盖着这座殿堂的每一寸地方。来自九届的皇室成员与贵族们坐在长春藤缠绕着的木制长椅上。轻柔的音乐伴随着Loki穿过雄伟的大厅，他的双眸一直注视前方，玩味地看着Thor。红披风与各种各样的金色盔甲让这个蠢货看起来英俊极了。他的头发被整洁地梳在脑后，发现他脸红以及有点等不及时Loki微笑着。Farbauti和Laufey骄傲地看着他们的小儿子，而殿堂里的每一个人都带着赞叹与敬意注视着他。

当Loki靠近Thor后，雷神发出一阵轻笑。Loki挑眉看着他，然后Thor俯身靠近他。  
“我坚信我正被这里的每一个人嫉妒着。”他悄声道。

Loki听到他的话后带着一点得意，然后偷偷地舔了舔Thor的耳廓。

“棒极了。”他灼热地呼吸着，然后退了回去，等待仪式开始。

 

整个仪式短暂而甜蜜，以Odin用最柔软的丝绸将他们交织在一起结束，这样他们的胸膛紧紧地贴着对方。然后他扔出一个巨大的绸缎盖覆在他们头上，隔离了宾客们的视线。他告诉他们现在可以对彼此许下承诺，并且以一个吻来达成誓言。Thor热切地凝视着Loki，然后温柔地笑着。

“我在此承诺会将你视若珍宝，并且永不会将你视作理所应当。我承诺会像你的族人一般对待你，并且会如你学习我们族人一般去了解你。”

Loki咯咯笑着然后抬起下巴。  
“我在此承诺会带着骄傲孕育你的子嗣，并且给你最忠诚的支持。我承诺我会尊敬你和你的子民们的生活方式。”

Loki向前，准备去亲吻，但是他被Thor再次开始的话语打断。  
“我承诺我会爱你，Loki，并且我会永远对你忠诚，只你一人。”他如此真诚的诺言让Loki觉得自己被夺走了呼吸。

Angerboda是错的。

Thor将他们的双唇贴近，缠在他们身上的丝绸缓缓解开。贴着Loki的双唇炽热，当Thor张开嘴时，Loki快速地将舌头伸进他温暖的口腔，他们的舌头娴熟地搅着对方的感觉让他颤抖。覆盖着他们的绸缎慢慢消失，当周围的人能够看清他们时他们结束了这个吻。宾客们得体地鼓掌与欢呼着。Loki惊讶地注视Thor，仍然不敢相信他刚才所承诺的誓言。Thor察觉到他的注视，然后咧嘴而笑。他开心地紧紧握着Loki的手，然后抬起它以便他可以亲吻Loki的手背。

 

“永远。”他口中发出的灼热的气息贴在下方的肌肤上。

…

Loki坐在长桌的一头，亲切地接受每一个祝福，一边看着参加婚礼的宾客变得越来越醉。他自己并没尝一滴酒，他想要对于接下来在夜晚将要发生的事情保持清醒。他戏谑地看着在他左边的Thor与他的朋友咆哮大叫着。他揶揄地看着Balder与Sif靠得越来越近。他的双亲与兄弟们和Odin与Frigga一起坐在大厅的末端，并且看起来他们相处的还不错。他注意到不同的人对他发出的渴望注视，不过这对于他不是什么新鲜事了；他只希望Thor没有注意到这些。

“你感到无聊了吗？”Thor突然问道，一边将手轻轻地放在Loki的大腿上。

Loki转过头，愉悦地冲他的丈夫微笑道：“很难说我被吸引住了，但是我也没有感到无聊。”他调笑道，一面将他们的鼻子轻轻撞在一起。

Thor冲Loki眨眨眼，然后冲娇小的人儿欣喜笑着。

“如果我们……出去透一会儿气，这会显得粗鲁吗？”Thor诡秘地衡量着。

Loki感到自己的心跳加速，然后冲Thor窃笑着。

 

“十分粗鲁。我们的客人们一定会被深深冒犯的。”Loki肯定地回答道，他的眸子闪着光。  
Thor咬着嘴唇，热切地上下注视着Loki的身体。

“那就让他们见鬼去吧。”他轻声说道，然后跳起来，将Loki拉近他。

Loki大声地笑着，任由Thor拉着他走出大厅，无视着醉鬼们发出的口哨声与起哄，以及他双亲目送着他们离开时的不赞同的神情。Thor急切地拽着他经过长长的走廊，他们二人半是跑着，半是走着。当他们终于到达他们共同的卧室后，Thor踹开门，然后将Loki推进去，让这正大声笑着的霜巨人绊了一下，他迅速转过身子，这样他可以面对向他奔来的阿斯嘉德人。Thor轻松地抱起了他，然后将他扔在他们巨大的床上。他覆上Loki，然后呼吸急促地低头向他微笑。

“你无法知道我等这一刻等了多久。”他喘息着说。

Loki对他暖暖地笑着，将手环住Thor的脖子，一面鼓励地摩擦着他的肩膀。

“那就动作快点吧。”他渴望地要求道。

Thor再一次将他们的双唇贴近，他的舌头打开Loki的牙关，掠夺着，主导着。他隔着衣服摩擦着身下的Loki，年轻的王子可以感到身体深处觉醒的欲|望。Thor的嘴沿着Loki的下颌移动着，霜巨人蠕动着身子，Thor的胡子贴着他的脖子的感觉让他咯咯发笑。金发的神祗拽着Loki的袍子，将它拖到臀|部上面，看到那明显的勃|起他得意地笑着。他脱下他的裤子，然后Loki将它踢倒地上。他半睁着眼看着Thor带着敬畏注视着他的私|处。

“看来那些传说是真的。”他敬畏地吸气。

Loki微微张开腿，这样Thor能够碰到他的私处。Thor伸出一只手指穿过湿润的褶皱，当Thor触碰着那一点时，Loki抑制着带着快|感的颤栗。他将一直手指深深的放进Loki体内，霜巨人因为突然的闯入而微微跃起。Thor带着泛红的脸颊抬起头看着他，诧异地挑起一只眉毛。  
“看来Laufey没有说谎，你从未被碰过？”

Loki点了点头。

“你是唯一一个碰过我的人，甚至是唯一一个吻过我的。”Loki喘息着轻声说道。

当他的阴茎期待地颤抖时，Thor咬着嘴唇抑制呻|吟。  
“你太棒了……”Thor低吼着，然后将头埋在Loki的腿间。

～～～～～～～～

'

…  
一个披着黑色披风的矮小男人快速地穿过Baltirwin的森林。他将匕首紧紧地握在胸前直到他到达Greggston客栈。他推门进入，然后径直走向他所知的被禁卫与侍从围绕着的精灵王Freyr所在之地。

“我有话对Freyr陛下说。”他气喘吁吁地宣告道，他摘下帽子，显示出泛红的脸颊与红色的粗硬的头发。

“你是什么身份，矮人？”其中一个卫兵问道。

Freyr露出笑容，然后将一直手让在他的卫兵的肩上。

“一个熟人。现在，都退下。”他平稳地命令道。

卫兵们立正，然后离开了他们，带着极大的不信任注视着这个矮人。矮人哼了一声，然后坐在精灵王对面的凳子上。  
“你并没有出现在婚礼上。”Freyr指出，优雅地小口喝着他的红酒。

矮人发出不屑的声音，忿懑地摇着头。  
“我拒绝了邀请。我活了几个世纪也未料到Odin竟然蠢到想要占有约顿海姆的宝石。”

“现在是约顿嘉德。”Freyr轻蔑地哼道。

这个矮人疑惑地紧锁眉头。

“现在人们这样称呼他们了；约顿嘉德。”他解释道。

矮人叹了口气，抓住最近的酒杯然后喝光里面的红酒。

“这一切令人不悦。宝石永远不能被占有，永远不应被触碰！”他咬牙切齿地说着。

Freyr赞同地点头。

“当我们谈话的时候，那个蠢货正无知且毫无敬意地正操着他，对他所触碰的是怎样的珍宝毫无所知。”Freyr冷酷地说。“他惹怒了很多人，愚蠢的国王。”


	3. 终章

Helblindi后退一步又焦虑地上前，他长而黑的辫子随着他的动作如鞭子一般在空中愤怒地挥动着。Laufey挑起一起眉毛，仔细观察着他的大儿子。

“说吧。”在Helblindi第二次进入大殿时他命令道。

在转身面对他的父亲之前，这个霜巨人愤怒地低声吼着什么，表情因愤怒而扭曲。

 

“他们正嘲笑我们！那些精灵，矮人，甚至包括人类！我们成了笑柄！”他爆发情绪，红色的眼睛闪着危险的光。

Laufey冷静地看着他，等着他继续说.

“他们认为我们弱软！他们扬言要向约顿嘉德宣战！他们说你把Loki贱卖给了别人，你根本不配拥有像Loki这样的珍宝！”他控诉道，双手紧紧地捏成拳头放在身侧。

Laufey轻轻地清了清嗓子，将双臂交叉在胸前，脸上挂着平淡的表情。

“那么以前的约顿海姆呢？我的子民是怎么想的？”

Helblindi哼了一声，瞪向他的父亲。

“你不会想知道的！和亲掀起了他们的狂怒，事实上没有人认同件事。他们认为已经变成了一个昏庸而软弱的老家伙。”  
.  
Laufey阴沉地笑了一声，摇了摇头。

“他们不知道自己在说什么。与阿斯嘉德之间的和平一直是我们的首要选择。”他说道。

Helblindi重重地叹了口气，然后转身背对着他的父亲——约顿海姆从前的国王。Helblindi知道约顿海姆的民众们暗地里是怎么称呼他的父亲的，这一切让他怒火中烧。自他记事以来他便一直等待着他的父王表明立场，以牙还牙地将他们在圣战里受到的伤害悉数还给Odin。然而他的父亲交出了约顿海姆之光，给予人民希望的，Loki。

“我无法永远地将Loki留在这里。”在Helblindi离开的时候Laufey喊道，“从某种意义上来说，他也需要远离我们和我们的保护，过他自己的生活。”

Helblindi转过头看着他的父亲，脸上挂着冷酷的表情。

“一旦战争来临，他们必将会杀了他。因为如果他们不能将他占为己有，他们也不允许任何人这样做。”

 

早餐桌旁，Odin挑眉看着Thor亲昵地亲手喂Loki吃着葡萄。Balder无奈的朝他父亲摇摇头，然后将注意力放回Sif，而Sif正用一种类似于恶心的目光盯着Loki。

一些武士刻意的移开目光，以免收到他们的新王传来的盛怒。而另一些人则喘息地注视着他们，很明显正嫉妒着这对伴侣。

Loki从喉喽里发出咯咯的笑声，他的声音让每一个热血的男人焦急地颤动着。Odin大声地清了清嗓子。Loki和Thor都转头看向他，这两人都笑容满面和荣光焕发。

“Loki，我有话对你说。”Odin说着，然后从座位上起身。

Thor皱着眉，当他正准备抗议时Loki将手放在他的肩上并轻轻地捏了一下。他们对视了一眼，然后Thor放弃了抗议，朝Loki温暖地笑着。Loki优雅地跟着Odin走出正殿，他穿着又一套无袖的翡翠色袍子。

Odin带领着他穿过走廊，在转角停住脚步。他给了Loki一个微笑然后轻柔地清清嗓子。

“Loki，我理解新婚的感受，并且我也记得当时我和Frigga在公共场合会变多么亲密。然而，你们的情况和我们略有不同。你是约顿海姆最珍贵的宝藏，对于你来说，在公共场合与Thor这样明显地展示你们之间的爱恋与幸福会—”

 

“会让我们的子民也感到幸福。”Loki甜蜜地补充。“他们会为我和Thor的幸福结合而欣喜。”

Odin不耐烦地咂舌，精明地盯着Loki。

 

“你并不愚蠢；你清楚地知道你会激起男人与女人怎样的反应。有数不尽的愚蠢而善妒的男人疯狂地想要将利箭射进Thor的胸膛，这难道是你所希望的吗？”他说道。

在摇头之前，Loki责备地看着他。

“不。”他静静地回答。  
.  
“那么，请克制一点。”他带着淡淡的笑容说道。

Loki克制住想要翻白眼的冲动，目送Odin返回正殿。

Odin让他不要表现的对Thor那么爱恋，这让他很恼火。

一直以来，都有数不尽的男人拜倒在他脚下，向他诉说着他们的痴恋，祈求他的目光，发誓永远捍卫他的荣誉。即使Loki想要去触摸去爱，他也不被允许。而当他终于有了伴侣，有了他可以展示笑容，用心去爱的人，他却因为当众展示出他有多幸福（秀恩爱）而被训斥了—

 

“殿下？一切都还好吗？”

Loki环顾四周，发现Fandral在角落看着他时他狡黠地笑了，他的蓝眼睛睁得很大，带着紧张。Loki轻柔地笑着点头示意，狡诈的脑子里瞬间制定一个计划。Loki故作腼腆地将一缕秀发撇在耳后。

“是得。我很好……只是……算了，没什么。”他轻声嘟哝着，悲伤地移开视线。

 

Loki叹息一声，将一只手握住另一只手的肘部，他咬着下唇，看向远方。Fandral皱了下眉，然后向他走近一步。

 

“你是想家了吗？”他温柔地问道。

Loki用一个咳嗽来抑制住笑，然后痛苦地摇头。

“不，并不是。在阿斯嘉德我很开心，只是……Thor。”他胆怯地轻声说道。

Fandral变换了站姿，很显然谈及他的国王时，他不是那么自在。Loki悄悄地朝他靠近，然后用他大大的带着焦急的眼睛抬头看着他。

 

“我并不知道我竟是嫁给了这样一个粗人。”他不悦地低语，“他是一个可怕的男人。”

 

“Thor…他充满热情。他不是有意要吓着你的。他有一颗温暖善良的心，并且—”

Loki将一只手放在这个男人的肩膀上，让Fandral安静下来，嘴角勾勒一个笑容。

“我相信你会照顾我的。”他撩拨地轻声说道，“你不会让他伤害我。”

Fandral睁大了眼睛，一面将手臂环上Loki的纤腰。他正要说话的时候Thor急匆匆地来到走廊。

Loki夸张地抓紧他的肩膀然后向他靠近。

“别让他伤害我！”他乞求着。

Fandral将Loki推开，然后转身面向盛怒的Thor。但是Thor无视了他，径直走向Loki。他搂住霜巨人的腰，然后将他猛得推到墙边。

“这又是一个你的小把戏吗？”他低声柔和地说。

当Loki开始发出笑声，兴奋地用髋骨磨蹭着Thor时，Fandral困惑地皱眉。

Thor轻笑一声，用嘴包住Loki的双唇，引诱这个娇小的男人发出一声响亮的呻吟。Fandral向后绊了一步，茫然地看着这一切。Thor轻松地将Loki抬起，然后霜巨人将他修长瘦削的腿环在恋人的腰间。Thor和Loki交换一个深吻，然后气喘着瞪着Fandral。

“你有什么需要吗，我的朋友。”他说道，一边将一只手从下方溜进Loki的袍子。

当Thor将两只手指伸进Loki体内，并开始用他的手指操Loki时，Loki喘息着呻吟着。Fandral重重地吞咽一下，他的脸变的通红。他又后退一步，摇摇头。

“没有了。我应该回——”他刚开始说便被Loki越来越大声的呻|吟打断，Loki开始在Thor的手指上主动上下移动着。

Thor低声轻笑，冲Loki爱怜地摇摇头。

“别再表演了。”他调笑着

Loki微微张开一只眼睛，看见Fandral明显的勃起。

“很明显这表演很棒。”他喘着气说着。

Fandral摇摇头，找回一点理智，在Thor开始解开腰带的时候连忙转发。看着Fandral几乎是逃离了走廊，他们二人都发出笑声。Thor抽出放在Loki体内的手指然后握住他已经硬了的家伙，露出一个笑容。

“你真调皮。”他粗声说着，将家伙抵在Loki的入口。

Loki双眼迷蒙地看着他，在Thor缓缓进入时弓起身子。

“你明明很喜欢我这样。”当Thor开始热切地抽cha时他气喘吁吁地说。

“你应该被惩罚。”Thor低吼着，他粗壮的手指抓着Loki的屁股。

“请狠狠地惩罚我，陛下。”

 

Glenatrine的客栈从没有那么繁忙过。这间木制小房子在建造之初就没考虑过会有那么多人，即使已经很拥挤，还是有矮人，精灵和人类不断地大量涌入酒吧。

人群全部围在挂着阴森的表情的Bylestir身旁。

聚集起来的人们窃窃私语着，发出阴沉的声音。Byleistr身边站着精灵王Freyr和矮人王Nifildon。Byleistr走向前，因为他的身高而微微躬身。人群陷入沉默。

“若我说我对现在的情况很意外便是对诸位的折辱。但确实出乎我的意料。”他开始说话，他深沉的嗓音严厉地传遍静谧的房间，“整个九界都已经知道关于我的弟弟—约顿海姆的珍宝，与阿斯嘉德的蛮人—Thor Odinson的和亲。”

 

人群中传来阵阵嘘声。在继续说话之前Byleistr坚定地点头。

“我只能说我的双亲犯了一个致命的错误，我替他们乞求你们的原料。”

Freyr同意地点头，Nifildon不屑地哼了一声，翻着白眼。 Byleistre羞愧地低下头，夸张做作地将一只手置于胸前。

我无法用言语表达我对于约顿海姆的珍宝被如此轻易地交到了Odin贪婪的手上的愤怒。今晚我们聚集在此，每一个人都知道，我的弟弟，这颗宝石所代表的意义。我曾希望Loki能够嫁给九届中最优秀的人之一。比起Thor Odinson，我宁愿是一个Bilgesnipe让Loki怀孕。”他面目狰狞地说。

人群中传来此起彼伏的赞同的声音。Byleistr一边看着聚集在前面的人一边不自然地笑着。这里聚集了精灵，矮人，甚至是那些历经险阻来到此处只为保护Loki的名誉的凡人。

 

“在此我请求诸位，”Byleistr激动地吼叫着。“助我一臂之力，将Loki从Odinson的手中夺回，让他回家，重回他作为约顿海姆的宝石，九界之翡翠的地位。”

震耳欲聋的吼声响遍整个客栈。Byleistr转身对Freyr微笑。

“我们的军队已然集结。”  
…

“你知道，兄弟，自你们成亲已经四个月了，但仍没有传来有关继承人的消息。”在他们正悠闲地在皇家花园里闲逛时，Balder对Thor打趣道。

Thor对他哥哥挑起一只眉毛，然后得意地笑着说：  
“好吧，这可不是只要想就可以办成的事，如果你是在暗示那方面的事，”他暗暗地轻笑，“我相信Loki可有足够多的机会可以怀孕。”

Balder摘下在他们上方低垂的树枝上地苹果，然后沉思着咬了一口，使得苹果的甜汁四溅。

“或许你需要咨询一下医师。他这个月有流血（来姨妈）吗？”他好奇地问道。

Thor皱眉看着Balder，然后紧张地看向身后，担心Loki无意中听到他们的谈话。Loki可以说是最让人觉得可爱与甜蜜的人了，不过Thor曾有幸感受过一次他的盛怒，他可再也不想感受第二次。Balder翻了个白眼，然后开玩笑地推了Thor一下。

“你竟然害怕你自己的妻子。我从未想过会见证这一天。”他嘲笑着。

Thor夸张地摇摇头，他的眼睛睁得很大，充满诚实。

“如果他对你发火的话你也会害怕的。我从未见过如此美丽而又危险的生物。”他叹息一声，“不过，他的确流血了。”

Balder自言自语着什么，然后坐在他们妈妈最喜欢的一个树椅上。椅子底部缠绕着长春藤，藤上开满了花。Thor在他身旁坐下，皱着眉。

“人们开始在讨论缺少继承人的问题了吗？” 他质问道。

Balder大笑出声，然后调笑地揉着他弟弟的头发。

“当然不是！我只是在和你说着玩呢，兄弟。”

Thor不快地吐气，然后移开Balder的手。

“我们几乎每天都在做爱。有时一天两到三次。”他抱怨着。“我不明白。”

Balder用手捂住耳朵，不愿意让一些关于Loki张开腿躺在Thor身下的画面进入他的脑海里。

“你也许要赶紧一点了。”Balder大声地说着打断Thor。“不然Sif也许会诞生千年来的第一个皇室新成员了。”

Thor猛地看向他。

“Sif怀孕了？”他惊讶地吸气。

Balder笑着摇摇头

“天呐！没有！我们只是快要成亲了。”他开心地说道。

Thor沉默了一会儿，然后高呼着大声笑着将他的兄弟扑倒在地。当Thor兴奋地亲着他的脸时，Balder发出惊讶的笑声。

“诸神在上！这个消息简直太棒了！我最好的朋友和我的兄弟！这是一个男人所期望能得到的最好的消息了！”他兴奋地大喊着。

Balder抬头对现在这个表现得如孩子一般的弟弟咧嘴而笑，他蓝色的眸子闪着魔法般的光芒。Sif不是约顿海姆的宝石，与Loki Laufeyson在美貌，智慧与魅力这些方面相比也相形失色，但是她会属于Balder，并且他希望他能永远爱她。

Thor注视着Loki梳刷着他最爱的母马Vildrie的鬃毛。他爱怜地抚摸着它，脸上带着温柔的笑容，而她欢快地喷着鼻息，用脸去蹭他的手。看见她亲昵地轻咬着Loki的手指，Thor轻笑出声。

“又俘获一个仰慕者。” 当Loki在她的前额落下一个吻时他打趣道。

Loki转过头温暖地冲他笑着。当他离开Vildrie时，她不满地打个响鼻。他走向Thor时，臀部性感地摇摆着，仿佛是在和着想象中的音乐舞蹈。Thor笑着任由Loki将他推倒在一堆干草上，他的翡翠色的双眸闪着恶作剧的光芒。

“但是你才是我的头号仰慕者，不是吗？” 他一边喘息着，一边将手滑进Thor简单的袍子下，他冰凉的手在Thor炽热的胸膛上挑逗着。

“从某种意义上说来，我可能是你唯一的仰慕者。”Thor带着笑争辩道，将手向后摸去，双手捧着Loki的臀部。

Loki在他的抚摸下摩擦着，挑逗地扭动。正当他俯下身要去亲吻Thor时，身下的雷神却歉意地将脸移到一边。Loki恼怒地向后坐到thor的大腿上。Thor尴尬地对他咧嘴一笑，将一只手伸进他乌黑的头发中。

“我有话想对你说……”他温柔地嘟哝，一只手摩擦着Loki的后腰。

“那就说吧。这些天一直有事困扰着你。”他叹息道。

Thor笑了一声，用双手环住Loki的细腰，然后将他向自己拉近，然后充满爱慕地抬头凝视着他。Loki情不自禁地低下头对他咧嘴而笑，然后他向前亲昵地轻轻吻着Thor的胡茬。

“告诉我是什么令你困扰。”他哄劝着他。

Thor在说话之前深呼吸了一下。

“是……孩子。你，你想要一个，或一些吗？”他尴尬地问道。

Loki沉思着嗯了一声，一面用手指轻柔地沿着Thor的锁骨抚摸。

“我觉得我想要。是的。”他肯定地说。

Thor欣喜地看着Loki ，然后将他拉得更近，使他们几乎贴在一起。

“很快就会有吗？”他问道。

Loki笑着，然后亲昵地拍了一下Thor的脸。

“我认为当时机成熟的时候我们就会有孩子了；这件事是无法强迫的。”

Thor焦急地点头。

“是的，我明白这个道理。但是我们做爱的频率是那么频繁，但是仍然没有迹象。你这个月流血了吗？”

一切好的情绪都从Loki的脸上消失了。他挣脱Thor的怀抱，瞪着在他下方的金发国王。

“可没有怎样简单制作孩子的食谱，Thor。你不能仅仅将原料混合，然后塞给我，就可以得到一个孩子。我们只是结婚了五个月，我并不认为这是一个合理的时间来质问我为何还没有传来关于继承人的消息。”他厉声说着，眼睛里闪着危险的光。

Thor不悦地皱眉看向Loki。

“我不是这个意思！为什么你一定要扭曲我的话呢？”他有点生气地问道。

Loki哼了一声，然后摇摇头，他的长发就像是黑色的瀑布一般在他的身后随着他的动作摇晃。

“你离指控我没有生育能力可就只差一步了！”他怒吼着，他漂亮的脸蛋上蔓延起危险的愤怒。

Thor无奈地摆摆手，然后站起身。

“我决定不在意你夸张的情绪爆发。”他气冲冲地说。

Loki突然用魔法将Thor击倒在地。Thor震惊地盯着他，然后用手扶上仍然作痛的胸上。Loki无声地呢喃出一道咒语，这时巨大的暴风与霜雪从马厩处显现，吓得马儿们不住嘶鸣。 Loki走后Thor仍然呆在原地，对于Loki如此轻易地便用魔法封住了他的去路这个事实难以置信。

 

“现在你再说他很危险我就相信了。”Balder一边叹着气一边走进马厩。“他刚刚将整个宫殿都覆盖在了冰雪之下。当Sif试着阻止他时，他威胁说要扭断她的脚踝。”

Thor嗤笑一声，然后有一点羞怯地看着Balder。

 

“我被惊艳了。如此娇小的一个人，却真的把我击倒了。”

 

Balder翻了个白眼，蹲坐在Thor 身旁。

“如果你需要我的建议—”

“我不需要！”Thor快速地打断他

“如果你需要我的建议。”就像Thor没有说过话一般他继续说道。“你应该先送他一些他爱收集的上等珠宝，然后再试着和他谈论有关孩子的事。”

Thor大声地呼出一口气。

“我没有想到他觉得被冒犯了。”

Balder挑挑眉然后耸肩。

“也许是经期的情绪不稳定呢。”

在Loki从他们寝殿里的盥洗室里出现后，Thor满怀希冀地从枕头上抬起眼看向他。

他娇小的王后已经有一周没有和他说过话了，他有点无法忍受这低气压了。  
Thor已经试过各种各样的方法了：他买了最昂贵的珠宝，Loki一言不发地接受了；他准备了他最爱的吃食，Loki全部揽入怀中独自享用；Thor甚至雇佣了一个裁缝花了整个下午用最上等的布料为Loki设计服饰。Loki没有说一句感谢的话就接过服饰，然后将它挨着Thor的长袍挂在衣橱中。Thor不是一个有耐心的男人，而从以前一天两三次的性爱次数突然变为一次也没有，这让这位国王有些难以接受。

Loki全身赤裸着在床边徘徊了一会儿，然后踩着床垫上床，爬到Thor的身上。Thor惊讶又愉悦地看着他爬上他的大腿然后跨坐在上面。Thor伸手将他宽大的手放在Loki的臀|上，然后愉悦地微笑。

 

“我被宽恕了吗？”他轻声问道，他的蓝眼睛深切地注视着Loki令人震惊地翠绿的眸子。

Loki窃笑一下，然后点头。

“我认为你已经被惩罚够了。”他轻笑着说，一边用手指爱怜地勾着Thor给他买的金项链。

Thor如释重负地笑了，然后想要将Loki拉近一点，但是这个霜巨人向后退着，双眼闪烁着让Thor觉得陌生的光芒。Thor顿了一会儿，然后讶异地看着他。

“怎么了！”他柔声问道。

Loki咬了咬下唇，用他冰凉的手掌抚摸着Thor宽阔坚硬的胸膛。他深吸一口气，然后不安地看向Thor。

“我有孩子了。”

———————————————————————————————  
当听到一阵可怖的炸雷声时，Frigga差一点摔落了她手中上等的瓷器。她瞥了也看向她的Odin一眼，他的脸上带着担心与困惑。Frigga放下装着蜂蜜茶的杯子，然后起身。

“你要去哪儿。”Odin问道。

“去看下Thor是否安好。上一次他带来这样的雷电还是在他与Wurchi的狼群战斗之后，处于处于极度的疼痛之中。”一边说着一边快速地穿过房间，她的裙角在身后飞起。

Frigga快速地穿过通往Thor和Loki寝殿的走廊。

在这里雷声甚至更加震耳，并且时而夹杂着凛冽的闪电。Thor和Loki寝殿周围的空气中有着某种浓郁的气味 ，当看到守卫们脸上带着的尴尬表情时她放慢了脚步。她蹙眉，停下脚步，听辨Thor是否处于痛苦之中。

“殿下……”一个守卫正要说话，但是Frigga示意他噤声。

她专注地听着，听到Thor大声又不时重复的咕哝声时她瞪大双眼。这声音与Loki高昂的呻吟淫靡地混合在一起，Frigga吃惊地退后一步，对于如此听到她儿子的私事而羞愧。

“失礼了。”她低声说着，面色赤红。

所有的守卫都同情地看着她。他们虽然已经习惯了，不过他们不会忘记第一次听见时的尴尬。

 

———————————————————————————————  
Loki迷人地与集市老板讨价还价着，阿斯嘉德的人民敬畏并以他们眼前的人为荣。

Loki很少走出宫门，当他出现的时候整个阿斯嘉德都为之欢欣鼓舞。透过眼角的余光他看到Thor和Balder正和铁匠交谈。他窃笑着穿过拥挤的人群，走向卫于集市另一头的他最爱的珠宝店。

“啊，我的王后！”老Hrumnir鞠躬问候。“您要的翡翠项链已经到了。”

Loki莞尔一笑，转过身寻找Thor。

“我需要把我的丈夫抓过来……”他低声说道，一面在人群中寻找着雷神的踪迹，但是Thor背对着他，还在和铁匠说着什么。

这个矮人轻笑一声，斜靠着站着，脸上略带微笑。

“我担心他现在正忙呢！不过，在您等待的时候，试试这些手镯吧！它们和项链非常搭配！”他大喊着说道。

Loki点点头，然后伸出手。Hrumnir将两个金手环套在Loki的手腕上，然后这个霜巨人因为它们的重量而皱眉。

“它们比看上去要重太多。”他低声说着。  
如闪电般迅速地，Hrumnir的双手如虎钳一般紧紧抓住Loki的手腕，然后借力让自己靠向Loki。Loki张口想要抗议但是这个矮人立即对他下了一个使他失语的咒语。Loki跌倒在地，Hrumnir用一件披风将他笼罩住，在做这些的时候他一面示意Loki噤声。

“这都是为了您好。”他呵斥道。

 

Loki试图释放魔力，但是相反地，在那金手链发出绿色的光亮时他只觉得隐隐作痛。如果他能出声的话他一定会愤怒地尖叫；Hrumnir束缚了他的魔力。Loki挣扎着想要拜托他的束缚，然后突然之间，他感到一个巨大的东西与Hrumnir相撞，使得他不得不放开Loki。

Loki向后倒去，恐惧地看着Hrumnir从突然的袭击中恢复过来，对Balder挥斧相向。

集市中在他周围的人开始尖叫与咆哮，Loki挣扎着站起来，不顾一切地想去帮助Balder。

这位年长一点的兄弟转头向Loki吼着让他呆在原地，这时Hrumnir用斧头狠狠砍向他，切断了他的脖子。

Loki瞪大双眸，当Balder向后倒去时，发出无声凄厉的尖叫。

当神祗陨落，整个阿斯嘉德为之震动。伴着威猛的怒吼声，Mjonir擦过他的耳朵飞过，这时两只手从Loki身后抓住他然后推开，Mjonir将矮人的头颅击碎，使脑浆与头骨四溅。当矮人死去时，手环从Loki的手腕滑落，然后霜巨人发现自己又能发声了。

“Balder，Balder。”他不断地重复，想要走向那个已经陨落的王子 ，但是他无法挣脱Fandral的束缚。

当听到Thor痛彻心扉的哭声时Loki心碎难忍，阿斯嘉德的子民在他们的国王与陨落的王子前缓缓下跪。

原本湛蓝的天空变得乌云密布，阿斯嘉德下起有史以来最猛烈的暴雨。

Loki感到膝盖无法支撑自己，然后他滑坐在地，无法相信自己眼前的一切。

恍若隔世，Thor终于转头面对他 ，然后Loki的泪水夺眶而出，这是宝石第一次留下泪水。Thor缓缓地迈着沉重的步子向他走来。他小心地跪下身子，大雨有些模糊了视线。他用带着茧的手指抚过Loki的嘴唇，温柔地让他安静，然后用强壮的手臂紧紧抱住他。

“请别哭泣。”Thor柔声请求，“宝石本不应感受悲伤。”

 

大雨持续下了很多天。作物被毁，河流决堤，约顿嘉德上下都哀悼着勇者Balder，光明神Balder的死亡。

Sif成为了新的国王之手，Loki仍然不敢直视她，因为他知道是因为他，她才失去了未婚夫。即使是善良宽容的Frigga，对Loki也和往日不同了，如同终于看到了他带来的纷乱。她还是爱着他，因为他是Thor的王后，并且她永远不可能对一个让他的儿子如此幸福的人感到恨意，但是她不再和从前一样热忱了，在霎那间意识到宝石给家庭带来的负担之后。

在他们安静无声得进食的第七天，Loki觉得自己快要失去理智了。Thor在那天集市上发生的一切后便不怎么说话。Frigga没有目标地喃喃自语，从来不和任何人目光相接。

Odin坚忍而冷漠，他完好的一只眼睛不断地不带一丝温度地转向Loki。

Sif会说话，但只限于和Frigga，其余的人被无视。

Loki放下他的刀叉，然后清了清嗓子，使得家庭里的每一个人看向他。Loki对他们严肃地眨眼，然后低下头。

“我们有孩子了。”他柔声说道。

当Loki抬起头时，Frigga惊叫出声，嘴角带着笑容。Odin点点头，眼里出现一丝暖意。Sif柔和地笑着将头偏向一边。 Thor将宽大的放在Loki的膝盖上，让后轻视地握着。Loki将自己蓝色娇小的手放在他的手上，当Thor在他的前额上落下一吻时差点落泪。

“谢谢你。”他悄声说道。  
————————————————————————  
当Sif带着坚决的表情进入正殿时，Laufey谦逊地鞠躬。 她打量着Laufey的态度，然后在王座对面坐下。

“请接受我对你所失去的最真诚的哀悼。”他低声说道，脸上带着困惑的表情。“我们从未预料到Loki的婚姻会带来流血事件。”

Sif哼了一声，然后翻了翻白眼。

“好吧，我就曾预料到。预言家们几个世纪以来都这么说着，我相信你们都知道。”

在点头之前，Laufey带着兴趣注视着这个女战士。

“是的，但是我从未预料到Odin之子会陨落。”

Sif僵住了一会儿，然后竭力使自己保持镇定。Laufey感到了她的不适，然后立即换了话题。

“据我所知，你是带着好消息来的？”  
Sif点点头。

“是的。Loki和Thor有了孩子。”她带着微笑宣布道。

Laufey皱眉，然后向这个女人靠近一点。  
“为什么Loki不亲自告诉我？为什么他派了你来？”他质问道。

“因为即将到来的战争的威胁，我们决定在他们的第一个孩子诞生之前，Thor和Loki都会呆在阿斯嘉德。Loki认为他也许承受不住去约顿海姆的旅程。”她解释道。

Laufey发出自嘲的声音，然后转头怒视着Helblindi。

“你的弟弟冷落了我们！”他咬牙说道，显然觉得受到了伤害。

Sif放松了些许，同情地对曾经的国王微笑。

“如果您乐意知道的话，对于不能进行这躺旅程，Loki是最感到沮丧的。但是彩虹桥的旅途很可能会伤害到孩子，所以最终我们决定Loki现在最好呆在阿斯嘉德。”她善意地说道。

Helblindi对这个女战士温暖地点头，无声地感谢她。Laufey大声地呼出一口气，然后难以置信地摇摇头。

“我不知道事情会发展到这一步。我曾经希望人们会接受他们的结合。”他低语道。

Sif悲伤地摇着头。

“Loki是一颗宝石。蠢人们相信他属于每一个人，认为没有人能对他宣示所有权。因为他们冷酷自私的内心宁愿看到Loki在孤独中痛苦，也不愿看到他的幸福婚姻。”  
……

 

——————————————————  
在一个下着暴雨的盛夏夜Loki生下了 Thor所见过的最小的婴孩。

那一天空气中充满着一种浓郁的味道，Thor显得十分焦躁不安。

Loki却比之前都要安静，他担忧地坐在他的王座上，双手不时地抚摸着仍然很小的肚子。

Thor一整天都陪在他身旁，无法知道自己为何焦虑。

Loki知道。即使他只怀了这个孩子七个月，他知道接下来会发生什么。

在晚上的时候，他让Thor为他放好热水。Thor这样做了，然后爬进浴池，坐在在娇小的霜巨人身后，用大手覆盖着Loki的肚子。Loki靠着他的胸膛，他闭上双眼，缓慢地深呼吸着。

“如果这个孩子没能活下来——”Lok开始说道但是Thor只是让他安静。

“我们的孩子会活着的。”他对着Loki的耳朵低语，他灼热的气息喷在Loki冰凉的肌肤上。

分娩的过程并不是很长。在这之中Loki大多时候是沉默的，他的魔法让他能保持舒适。

在这个过程中他只呻|吟了一声，当他呻|吟时，他用尽全力，然后感到孩子从产道滑出，落到他等待着的双手上。

他缓缓地将他们的孩子举出水面，当看到一双深蓝色的眸子对他眨眼时他几乎如释重负地啜泣出声。Thor喘了口气，然后用手臂环住Loki现在空了的肚子，越过他丈夫的肩膀，注视着在靠在Loki胸前蜷缩着的小家伙。

“他真小。”Thor低声说。

“他真漂亮。”注视着他深棕色的头发和白皙的阿萨神族的肌肤，Loki决定，“他是美丽的Balder。”（Balder the Beautiful）

 

 

那一夜Loki做了一个梦。

他的父亲如一座高塔一般站在他面前，当他低头瞪着他时。他红色的眼睛眯成一条缝，他的双唇不悦地抿着。他无助地注视着Laufey，保护地将Balder紧紧地抱在胸前。

“你不能留着他。”他坚持道。“一个都不能。他们现在是我的了。”

Laufey阴沉地轻笑，然后蹲下|身这样他可以仔细看着小Balder。

“他是个弱崽，就像你一样。”他冷漠地低语，“然后他会像你一样被爱慕。人们会为了他流血就像他们曾为你流血一样。那些事让你感觉如何，小家伙？ 那个Thor，你的勇猛的Thor，因为你而失去他的兄弟？嗯？那让你感到满意吗？”

Loki猛烈地摇着头，拼命抑制着眼泪，不明白为何他的父亲变得如此刻毒。

“当然不是！我从未想过让任何人因为流血！”他沙哑地回答。

小Balder发出轻柔的呓语，然后从安眠中醒来。在看着他的孙子，约顿嘉德未来的继承人时Laufey的目光变得柔和。

“如果我是你，我会把他溺死。这是我在很多年之前就应该对你做的事。”他悲伤地说：“Angerboda告诫过我如果我让你活着的话会发生什么。但那时我是个蠢人，我让感情挡了道，然而现在我的子民会因为你的美丽而受难。”

Loki无言地惊讶地凝视着他的父亲，不可置信地被伤害了。他低头看着正热切地哭着的Balder，看着他用自己的双手将他哭泣的宝宝慢慢放进冰冷的水。

Balder对他踢着腿，挥动着胖乎乎的小手，当碰到湖水时，抓住他的衣服，尖叫地更加大声。

Laufey赞许地对他的儿子点点头，然后按下Loki的肩膀，试着加速他溺水的进程。Loki低头看向他的宝宝，但是那他抱着的不再是他的孩子，而是勇者Balder被割断的头颅，Loki倒吸一口气，然后尖叫着，Laufey发出大声的冷酷的笑声，刺痛Loki的双耳，然后—  
“Loki！Loki！”

Loki被惊醒，然后从床上坐起身。 Thor睁大眼睛看着他，Balder的小小的襁褓被他保护地抱在胸前。Loki眨了眨眼，低头看向正安静地盯着他看的儿子。

“你刚刚在尖叫。” Thor一边低声说着一边将手放在Loki的肩上，将他拉道自己的胸前。

Loki靠在他的胸前，然后伸出一只手指让Balder吮吸。这个小家伙开心的笑着，然后用双手抓住Loki的手指。

“我做了个噩梦。”他贴着Thor胸膛的肌肤说着。

Thor低头对他皱眉，然后亲吻了他的前额。

“你没有理由需要做噩梦。”他轻声说道。

Loki短暂地瞪了他一会儿，然后将注意力重新放回正在热切地吸着他手指的宝宝上。

“战争要来临了，Thor。它已经开始了。”他轻声说道。

Thor嗯了一声，然后用另一只手顺着Loki长而柔顺的头发抚摸，在两月之前Balder出生之后它们似乎长得更长了。

“这不是你需要担心的。”他坚定地说，“我会去战斗，并且我会取得胜利。”

Loki被逗乐地抬头对Thor笑着。

“你这个蠢货。”他爱恋地说。 （You oaf）

“你的蠢货。”Thor纠正他。(Your oaf)  
…  
—————————————————————  
当他最小的孩子穿过宫殿时，Laufey便立刻奔向Loki。他的父亲将他和Balder宝宝都抱起然后转圈，在Loki容光焕发的脸上落下许多轻柔的吻，Loki发出愉悦的笑声。

“这已过了太久了！”他一面说着一面将他们当回地上。

之后他转身对着Thor，让后谦逊地鞠躬。

“吾王。”他温暖地问候，他红宝石般的眼睛闪着恶作剧的光。

Thor笑着，然后伸出手握住Laufey巨大的手掌。

“你和Helblindi在我不在的时候做的很好。”他说道，“我应该对你鞠躬。”

“若你愿意，你可以这么做。”Farbauti打趣说道，低头看向Loki怀抱中的襁褓。“他真是太小了。”

Loki点点头，然后低头看向他快满六个月的儿子，爱怜地笑着。

“他会长大的。Odin说在长成如此惊人的战士之前Balder的个头也很小。”

霜巨人同意地嗯了一声，然后带领Thor和Loki前往Helblind和Byleisrr正等待着的议事厅。

Helblindi对着宝宝充满地敬畏地柔声低语着，但是Byleistr毫不在意，拒绝认识odinson的后代。Loki将Balder递给其中一个保姆，然后坐在他的座位上。Thor在他的左边坐下，将一只手放在他的膝盖上，抚慰地在冰凉的肌肤上画着圈，显然感受到了Loki对于Byleistr不那么热切的欢迎的不满。 Laufey终于开始说道；

“如你们所知，战争正向我们逼近。自从勇者Balder的陨落与Hrumnir的死亡后，Nidavallir（矮人的国度），亚尔夫海姆，华纳海姆以及中庭，都已向约顿嘉德宣战。”他叹息一声。

Thor惊讶地皱起眉头。  
“华纳神族？但是我的母亲就是华纳神族，他们不会这样与她对立！”他怒喊着。

“他们这样做了。他们认为Frigga是被强迫与Odin结合，现在他们必须不让历史重演，不能让Loki变成阿斯嘉德的囚犯。”

Loki嗤笑一声，翻了个白眼。

“他们在做梦！”他哼出声。

Farbauti点头。

“最危险的人通常都是这样，我的孩子。”

Laufey转向Thor，脸上带着急切的表情。

“我们有一支秘密训练的由霜巨人与阿萨神族组成的军队。Byleistr自成立时持便开始带领他们，但是既然现在你在这里，若你能接管的话我将感到不甚荣幸。你是九界最难以打败的战士。”他说道。

Thor快速地瞥了正难以置信地盯着他的父亲的Byleistr一眼。

“我很荣幸能够有所帮助，Byleistr。”Thor主动说道，脸上是真挚的带着希望的表情。

Byleistr带着完全的蔑视看着他，这使得Thor满腔的热血变冷。

“我更宁愿去饮一个孩子的毒血。”

————————————————————

当约顿嘉德的Byleistr闯入房间时。Freyr从他的赤鹿大餐中抬起头，可以看出他正因愤怒而颤抖。

“现在。一切计划必须立刻开始。”

Thor尽他最大努力地轻声动作着，不想吵醒房间另一边，在铺着柔软皮毛的婴儿床里安睡的Balder。

当Thor缓慢地在他湿润的穴口抽插时，Loki在他身下扭动着。空气散发着充满他们的欲望的浓郁的味道，Thor几乎不能自制，他等Loki再次准备好已经等太久了。他抽出手指，然后将Loki的腿分得更开，以便他可以将他阴茎的前端放入那温暖的入口。他慢慢伸进去，当Thor全部进入，仿佛就要将他撕裂一般时，Loki的身体因为竭力抑制呻|吟而颤抖。Thor一开始就猛烈地抽插着，这种带着惩罚性的节奏让Loki在痛苦中经受着极致的欢愉。在他狂乱的频率下没多久Thor就达到了高潮，他的种子撒入Loki体内深处。他轻声呻吟着，然后将手放在Loki两腿之间刚才被忽略了的家伙上。几秒之后，Loki也释放了出来，微微弓起背脊，他的眼睛因这极乐而闭着。Thor喘息一声，然后轻轻地吻上他的唇。当Loki稳住呼吸后他立马回应起这个吻，他们的舌头缓慢地搅在一起，双手在对方平息下来的身体上抚摸着。

Thor慢慢地移开身子，直视着Loki的双眸，他的蓝色眼睛不仅仅因为情欲而闪烁着。

“我爱你，Loki。”他低语着。“深入骨髓。”  
————————————————————————————

Farbauti看着阿斯嘉德的战士们在约顿嘉德最雄伟的竞技场里训练。Thor威风凛凛而又精于作战，没人质疑Laufey任命他，由他来领导这支队伍的决定。Loki坐在Farbauti的右侧，正将欢乐的留着口水的Balder温柔地放在膝上跳着。Farbauti打量了Loki一阵，然后嗤笑道。  
“你又怀上孩子了。”  
Loki狡黠地挑起一直眉，对他的父亲露出一个笑容。  
“是的。”在犹豫了一会儿后，他承认道。“但是我还未曾告诉Thor。”  
Farbauti对Loki眨眨眼，意识到他的孩子已经变了。Loki的脸上不再是那种如孩童般无忧无虑，使他显得十分温和的表情。现在他的脸上是那种处于恋爱中，并且得到了双向的爱的人才有的最柔和的表情。他清了清嗓子，将注意力放回到正激烈打斗着的竞技场内。  
“不久之后便会是Helblindi接管王位之时。”他叹息一声，提醒着Loki他们最初的计划。  
他感到在身边Loki的僵硬，但是他没有转头去看向他的小儿子。  
“不。”Loki轻声说道。“你们不能这样做，在发生这一切之后不能这样做。”

当Sif小姐大笑着给了Helblindi一个华丽的过肩摔时，Farbauti挑眉道：  
“我认为你最终会明白我们可以这样做，并且必须这样做。战争结束之后，如果Odinson侥幸活下来，他会被刺杀致死。他已经给了你两个孩子了，Loki。不要这么自私。”

 

袭击本身并没有使他们感到震惊。但是这是由Byleistr领导而发动的袭击震惊了每一个人。数以万计的士兵对约顿海姆的宫殿发动了猛烈的袭击。他们借着夜色的掩饰，在夜深人进之时袭来，但是Thor召来的月光照亮了约顿海姆的每一寸荒地。精灵，矮人，男人，女人，华纳神族，甚至有一些阿萨神族，正对城堡发动进攻。他们或许很熟练，但是他们面对的是数不尽的霜巨人，阿斯嘉德最勇猛的战士，以及，Thor。

Thor正轻易而优雅地杀敌，就像是跳着某种恐怖的战争血舞。Odin与Laufey并肩作战，没有什么能与众神之父和霜巨人的领袖的力量匹敌。  
Loki给敌人设置着陷阱。他放出狂暴的狼群追逐他们，将他们淹没在滚烫的开水之中。这是一场残忍的战役，持续了六天六夜。  
战争的突然结束震惊了每一个人，因为两方的实力正逐渐达到平衡。战火仿佛会永远喧嚣，永远不用让人有喘息的机会。但是当Thor倒落在地，Byleistr站立在他上方，他手中是一把巨大的冰制的匕首，准备好用它割破Thor的喉咙，一切都将结束。

Loki恐惧地看到Thor在于Byleistr的打斗中被绊倒，之前不间断的战争使他筋疲力尽，他可怜的阿萨神族的躯体没有一点休息的机会。当看到Byleistr带着一种阴暗，扭曲的表情举起手时，他的心提到了喉咙眼里。

他没有考虑的余地，他飞奔到他的雷神的身前，等待着即将到来的刺痛。但是没有。从Loki的体内爆发出一阵剧烈的魔法，击倒了还站立着的每一个人。Byleist被向后击退至少六十英尺，带着令人厌恶的嘎吱声摔落。他身前的每一个人都被击倒，魔法焦灼着他们的肌肤，并且使他们的肺部窒息。

约顿嘉德的战场陷入沉默，能够站起来的阿萨神族以及霜巨人都惊异地看向Loki。在他身前，敌人所占的土地上的任何事物，都被烧成灰烬，包括他的兄弟，Byleistr。

一只颤抖的手握住Loki的大腿后部，然后Loki转身看向Thor，他正抬眼用睁大的，带着感激的眼睛看着他。他垂下手，看到他们身上的鲜血时皱起眉头。他重新看向Loki，当看到从Loki双腿之间渗出的红色液体时双唇微微张开。Loki惊骇地向后跌去，镇静地低头看着这一团糟。  
“Loki。”Thor嘶哑地说着，脸上满是悲痛。

Loki眼里充满泪水地抬头看向他，他困惑地皱起眉头。

“但是我并未受伤啊？为什么我们的宝宝不在了？”当源源不断的鲜血在他周围散开时他质问着。  
Farbauti快速地跑到他最小的儿子的身边，然后用一些皮毛盖住他的大腿，就如同这样也可以掩盖这糟糕的一切一般。  
“我们的孩子。”Loki含糊着说着：“为什么？我本不想伤害我们的孩子。”

Thor爬到他的伴侣身边，他们坐在战场中央，他们的双臂抱在一起，Angerboda和Farbauti正尽最大的努力试图让Loki显得好一点。他们恐惧地看着这些残骸，难以相信他们疼爱的孩子会成为如此多的死亡以及仇恨的根源。在其他人离开战场，急切地去寻找食物以及能够让他们放置疼痛的身体的温床后，Thor也一直久久地抱着Loki。当他的爱人啜泣的时候，Thor一直陪伴在侧，他娇小的身体充斥着极度的痛苦与悲伤。最后Loki渐渐平静下来，然后用带着难以置信的凄惨的双眸看向Thor。

“成为宝石不是一种祝福，而是一种诅咒。”  
————————————————————————————

过了一个世纪之久，约顿嘉德才从战争中恢复过来，九界也才得以消除分歧与怨恨。Thor将从前的约顿海姆的王位给了Helblindi，而他掌管着阿斯嘉德，他们二人一直保持着密切的联系，特别是在Helblindi向Sif求婚之后。这一对伴侣在约顿海姆成婚，不到一年之后Sif生下了他们的第一个孩子。取名Tora的一个宝蓝色小女婴。

在过去的每一天里，美丽的Balder（Balder the Beautiful）变得越来越像Thor，不久之后厚脸皮Balder（Balder the Brazen）的名声变得响亮。 他现在还很年幼，但是他已经显示出继承了Thor的体质以及Loki的聪慧的迹象。尽管还是一个孩童，当他与他英俊的父亲每个夏天在阿斯嘉德的竞技场搏斗时，整个国度的数不尽的少女们已经迫不及待地想要成为他的未婚妻了。

Odin和Frigga退居到华纳海姆的一个美丽的乡村里寻求宁静与平和，虽然经常被他们的孙子随时随地的造访以及他喧闹的游戏而打扰破坏。他们很幸福，并且以他们所取得所有成就为傲，但是失去Balder的痛苦仍然萦绕着他们，他们无法从埋葬了自己的孩子的事实中释怀。

Farbauti和Laufey仍然呆在约顿海姆，宠爱着Sif和他们美丽的孙女Tora。他们的平静在每年冬天的一个月里也被Balder的到访而破坏着。但是，他们也不希望有任何改变。但是仍然有一朵乌云在他们上访盘旋；如果不是Loki牺牲了自己的孩子，他们的儿子Byleistr便会毁灭整个国度，并且杀死他的亲兄弟。这是一直让Laufey自责的地方，他知道是他想要一直留住Loki而逼得他的二儿子走上了嫉妒与贪婪的道路。他永远也不会告诉Farbauti，以及任何人，Byleistr之所以会因嫉妒而疯狂，是因为Laufey曾许诺他，一旦Odinson死去，他可以独自占有美丽的Loki。  
————————————————————————  
Thor从他的卷轴中抬起头，微笑着看着大着肚子的Loki摇摇晃晃地走进正殿，使得周围的守卫们忍俊不禁。Loki倨傲地朝他们哼了一声，然后轻蔑地将自己美丽的头发甩到肩后。

“你应该知道当Angerboda说你需要卧床休养的时候他是指你需要在床上休息。” 当Loki坐上他的大腿时Thor调笑道。

Loki温柔地对他微笑，然后将手指穿梭在Thor的金发间。

“不要试着去学聪明，蠢货。（oaf）”他低声说着，然后亲吻上Thor的唇。  
“只是你的蠢货。（Your oaf）”Thor贴着那冰凉的唇呢喃道。  
Loki柔声轻笑。  
“对，我的蠢货。”

（完）


End file.
